Locked Away in Hell
by Dark Raven5
Summary: Updated 18 And the title will throw you for a loop One of the Toretto Team members has been locked away in jail and they're telling their cellmate who they got there. Who is it? And why isn't the rest of the team helping them to get out?
1. Cellmate

Title: Locked up in Hell  
  
Author: Dark Raven  
  
E-mail: ico_saiyan101@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Fast and The Furious because if I did Michelle Rodriguez, Vin Diesel and Ja Rule would be in the sequel.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Cellmate  
  
  
  
I sat on my bed in my cell I shared with my cellmate; I had on an orange jump suit like the rest of the prisoners that are rotting away in here. I was being moved again, I had a new cell and a new cellmate. It wasn't my first time in here, nor will it be my last. My new cellmate leaned against the metal bars of this hellhole. There's a window, but it cast a shadow upon the cracked cement floor never letting us forget were we are. No one really knows what's going on in your head or what it feels like to be contained in a small box with three sides of bars and one solid wall. No matter where you make believe you are you can never make the bars or the cell disappear they become part of you for life no matter where you go they'll always be there in a ghostly presence that'll haunt you for the rest of your living days; always knowing that you were in hell without dying to get there, all you have to do is lose your heart, soul and happiness forever.  
  
"So, why you here?" my cellmate asked a glaze look in her eyes, the look all the wild prisoners have once they've been locked up.  
  
"It's a long story, " I replied jumping onto the top bunk.  
  
"Believe me I got time, I'm in here for 25 to life. How long are you in here for?"  
  
"20 to 25, if I don't have good conduct."  
  
"It seems we have all the time in the world. It's not like we got anything to do in this hell besides kill our souls and ourselves"  
  
"That's how it is, no matter where you imagine you're at you're still in hell."  
  
"Yeah that's what hell is."  
  
"That's what life out there is."  
  
"Do you miss being out there?"  
  
"Out where?"  
  
"Out where you are free forever."  
  
"No, I belong here not out there; I'm too out of control for them. It's not gonna change once I get out I'm gonna end up back in here anyways, might as well stay in here."  
  
"Guess so."  
  
"So why you here?"  
  
"I asked you first, you tell me I'll tell you."  
  
"It's a very long story."  
  
"I'll get comfortable then."  
  
"I'm not lying it's long."  
  
"I've got my whole life to hear it."  
  
"Guess you do."  
  
I say as I lean against my pillow and began my long fucked up story.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction; I have to give credit where credit is do. This story was inspired by one of Letty gurl 101's original stories, I even used her title I asked her if I could use the title before I did and her idea. She's also the one who told me to submit my fan fiction, well tell me what you think and if I should write the rest in third person and keep you guessing who is the one telling the story or just write it in first person and not keep you guess. You decide, please review I would appreciate it very much. Thank you in advance to those who will review. 


	2. Untamed

Author's Note: I know it took a while to up date but I was writing the chapter and I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 2: Untamed  
  
A fight broke out; school hadn't started yet Dominic was walking his sister to her classroom when he saw the fight he pulled the girl off of the other girl. The girl who Dom pulled off the other girl shoved Dom against the lockers driving his back into the metal groves. Blood trickled down Dom's back as the girl ran away. Dom slid down the lockers leaving a long bloodline down the lockers, as the principal ran past him and after the girl. The ground slid under the girl's feet as her body collided into the white peeling walls. She put her back to the wall as she pulled the money out of her pocket.  
  
"Fuck, I'm 200 dollars short," She silently said to herself.  
  
She her the footsteps of the principal's dress shoes on the hallway floor, she pushed her body off of the wall and looked at her arm. Blood trickled down her arm staining her white baggie shirt. She started running again picking up the pace afraid to get caught, afraid to lose what she didn't and would never get. She ran past the rusty gates that imprisoned them in that old school, she ran down the street and past the people on the street. She stopped when she was in front of her house; she walked around to the back of the house and climbed in through the back window. She silently walked up the stairs and into her mother's room; a gold diamond ring was on the old wooden dresser. She picked the ring up and put it into her pocket and silently ran out of the house. She walked for a while until she was in the bad part of LA, she looked around no fear present in her; she did fear this at all she only feared one thing.her step-father. She walked into a pawn shop, there were two in front of her, she waited until they were gone, she walked up to the bullet-proof glass, she pushed the ring through to the old man. The man put on his glasses and examined the ring, her looked up at the girl she couldn't be more than seven or eight, he shook his head then examined the ring once more.  
  
"Two thousand dollars," the old man said as he counted the money. She knew she would get less anywhere else.  
  
"I'll take it."  
  
"Here you are Letty," the old man said as her handed her the money; she took it and put it into her pocket and left.  
  
She stood outside of the pawnshop and stared up at the sky, she wanted to wish herself out of this life but she could or maybe there was someone or something stopping her wish from coming true. Someone or something. She walked back home; she walked into the house this time through the front door. Her stepfather sat on the couch watching TV and drinking a beer like he always did. He is a gritty man, not very clean either, he rarely shaved and he barely took a shower once a month; he works with a sewer company and he smelled like it.  
  
"Where the fuck is the money!!" Frank shouted as he spotted Letty.  
  
She looked at him; she got the money out of her pocket and tossed it on the table.  
  
"It better be all there."  
  
"It is."  
  
"You better pray it is."  
  
She dragged herself up the stairs and into her room; she stared out her window that over looked the street below. A bunch of kids were laughing and playing, she looked across the street and a few houses down. Mia was on the front porch while Dominic and her dad works on Mr. Toretto's car. She leaned against the window she wanted to get the hell out of this house but she couldn't; he would beat the shit out of her, he'd kill her before he'd let her out of the house. She opened the window, she locked her door then climbed out the window, she was debating walking to the Toretto's or running away. I should apology to Dominic for shoving him against the lockers, she thought to herself. Mr. Toretto went into the house and Mrs. Toretto came outside to get Mia. She walked; well more like ran towards Dom.  
  
"Hey Dom."  
  
"Hey Letty."  
  
"I wanted to say I'm sorry for shoving you against the lockers earlier."  
  
"It did hurt."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I gotta go home."  
  
"You wanna eat dinner with us?"  
  
"No, I mean I can't." Letty ran back to her house.  
  
Dominic looked at her, she never came out of that house and when she did she didn't stay long. He wanted to know what was up with her, she never seemed to have time to do anything and she was always getting expelled from school. He remembered seeing her once with a whole bunch of bruises on her. She seemed depressed all the time, she wasn't like all little kids she never had fun or played with the other kids. What was up with Letty?  
  
Letty climbed into her window, she sat on the windowsill looking out on the world below. She wanted out of her hellhole; she could run but he'd always come after her and she'd just ended up in the same place. A silent ear ran down her face, she missed her old life her old friends and her old family.  
  
Author's Note: I want to thank all those who reviewed. Did you guess the girl was Letty? Keep reading and I'm sorry it took so long to up date I had to rewrite this chapter over and over again. Original it was four chapters in one so I really cut it down. ENJOY!!!! Oh, and I would like to especially thank, Super-nitrous-Supra, ForeverNDarkness, MaMa Kass, Shonny, and LJ. Check out ForeverNDarkness' story Scarlet Rain it's very good. 


	3. Close to being over

Author's Note: Thanks to the unknown reviewer who reviewed the second chapter.  
  
Chapter 3: Close to being over  
  
Letty awoke to the sound of the front door being slammed, hard; she looked at her bedside clock.4:30 am, she dragged herself out of her bed. She quickly got dressed and walked down the stairs being sure not to make any noise; she stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked around the room.it looked like hell. The coffee table was turned over, beer bottles were all over the floor; the kitchen sink was over flowing with dishes, the house looked like pigs lived in it. Letty's mother never cleaned, she had to do all the cleaning. She started cleaning she only had three hours till she had to head to school and she had to walk, it was an hour away.  
  
After Letty finished cleaning, she finished the rest of her homework; she packed up all her school supplies, she walked into the kitchen, there was a knife on the table she picked it up. She ran the knife slowly across her arm causing blood to flow out of her veins and onto her skin. She allowed the blood to flow for a few minutes until she wrapped the cut up to stop the blood. She put on her jacket and walked out of the house and onto the sidewalk.  
  
"Letty, girl com' on we got trouble," Yenny said as she spotted Letty.  
  
"What is it?" Letty asked as she walked up to Yenny.  
  
"I told you we got trouble."  
  
"Well that's giving me so much information isn't it."  
  
"Com' on."  
  
They walked up to a huge crowd, they pushed through the crowd and Letty saw the problem; the school jackasses were picking on Mia. God, this girl can't defend herself at all, what a baby! Letty thought. She pushed the jackasses away from Mia, she wished Mia would learn how to protect herself, saving her ass on a daily basic was getting on her nerves.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing to her?" Letty requested from them.  
  
"What the fuck did it look like?" One of them asked.  
  
"Like you were messing with my friend, jackass!!"  
  
"I wasn't messing with her I was gonna kick her ass."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz she made my baby sister look like a dumb ass."  
  
"She already got you for that she doesn't need Mia."  
  
"I'll kick your ass bitch!!"  
  
"You even lay a hand on me you won't be getting it back."  
  
"Please."  
  
Letty kicked the guy in the stomach and he fell to the ground, she pushed her way through the crowd and to where Mia was.  
  
"Can you for once not get yourself into fights!" Letty stated as she walked beside Mia.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You're 13, I'm 8; you're older you're suppose to save my ass not the other way around!!"  
  
"Sorry, alright, I'll try my best but that doesn't mean that I'm not gonna get into trouble every once in awhile."  
  
"Well, you're ruining my rep; people are starting to think I care about them. They want me to help them, to protect them from the bullies and the really mean kids."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I gotta get to class."  
  
"Letty." Mia started but only the wind's ears heard it as Letty raced to class.  
  
  
  
"Letty, go to the principal's office right now," the teacher said as she handed Letty the pass.  
  
Letty knew what was up; maybe I should run right now and go somewhere else.  
  
"I'll escort you," the teacher said.  
  
Letty and the teacher walked to the office, Letty was praying to die that very moment. They entered the office were Letty's mom and step-dad were sitting; Letty sat on the other side of the room and looked out the window she knew what was coming.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Dominguez your daughter, Leticia."  
  
"He's not my father," Letty said as she turned back to the window.  
  
"Alright, she caused a big fight yesterday and she left the campus during school hours and never came back. That was her tenth fight this month, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to expel her."  
  
"I'll get my stuff," Letty said getting up and walking back to her classroom.  
  
She packed up her stuff and walked off the campus, she'd rather walk home than go home with them. She crossed the street as a car came racing towards her.her step-dad was driving the car. She ran out of the way as he went after her again, she ran onto the sidewalk and sat on the bus bench. Her step-dad and mom raced off, HE'D be there when she got home. A car stopped in front of the curb in front of the bench.  
  
"Hey, Letty do you need a ride?" the driver asked.  
  
Letty looked up at the owned of the voice then back down at the bloodstains on her jeans, she didn't know what to say.yes or no.  
  
"Letty, do you want a ride?"  
  
"Sure," Letty said as she stood up.  
  
Mia opened the door and Letty got into the back seat of the car.  
  
"Letty where'd you get the stains on your jeans," Dominic asked.  
  
Letty started to panic, what was she suppose to say her step-dad tried to run her over with his car?  
  
"Playing basketball," Letty said since it was the only think that came to her mind at the moment.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, fine. Why?'  
  
"I can't ask if my sister's friend is okay?"  
  
"Umm.I guess you can."  
  
Dominic dropped Letty off in front of her house; she walked up the driveway and into her house. Her step-dad was already drunk, he looked at her and narrowed his eyes and stood up and walked towards her.  
  
"You ungrateful bitch!! Who the fuck do you think you are?" he shouted at her.  
  
Letty stood in front of him, she wasn't scared of him, she already knew what he was gonna do.  
  
"You're a stupid fucking bitch, you're nothing!! You fucking heard me nothing!! You're gonna go straight to hell."  
  
"No you are you drunken bustard."  
  
"What the fuck did you say bitch."  
  
"You heard me didn't you or are you deaf too?"  
  
"Don't expect me to buy you a fucking thing."  
  
"You don't buy me anything you can't even pay for the bills in this house I do, you're too stupid to get a real fucking job."  
  
Her step-dad hit Letty with a glass beer bottle across the face, she didn't move a bit as blood trickled down her face. Letty threw a piece of glass at him; he swung at her causing her to fall backwards onto the floor. Her lip was bleeding and she had another cut on her face, she kicked him but he caught her leg and threw her across the room and into a wall. She tried to reach the gun that was hidden behind the china cabinet but she couldn't reach it. He kicked her in the ribs over and over again until she was coughing up blood. He roughly pulled her to her feet and threw her against the wall over and over again. He then grabbed a bat and hit her in the ribs again causing her to collapse onto her knees, she let her body fall to the floor, she was in too much pain to even breathe. Her mom and step-dad left the house leaving Letty lying in the blood she had coughed up. Once they were gone she slowly walked into the kitchen and grabbed a knife she dragged herself into the living room.she slid the knife against both her wrist. The floor seemed to be coming closer and closer to her. she collapsed to the floor as the blood quickly escaped her body.  
  
Mia walked into the house to find Letty lying on the floor, she screamed at the top of her lungs, Dominic came running into the house he stared down at Letty and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her wrists. He didn't know what happened but she looked like she had been beaten, badly.  
  
  
  
Author's note: You're gonna have to wait till tomorrow to find out what's gonna happen to Letty. And thanks to angelus and tigerlily for reviewing. 


	4. Somebody save my life

Author's Note: I would like to say thank you to dazzl, VinGul123, and the anonymous reviewer. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last.  
  
Chapter 4: Somebody save my life  
  
Dominic hugged Letty close to his chest, he looked at her head, and at the cut that was bleeding; he started to lift her shirt when he noticed the bruises on her sides, he saw the bat on the floor and stare at the bruises.  
  
"Mia, call 911!" Dominic yelled as he held Letty closer.  
  
"Hello. Yes, we have an emergency. My friend slit her wrist and she looks like she's been beaten badly. She's unconscious; my brother wrapped a towel around her wrist to stop the bleeding. There's a puddle of blood on the floor and blood is all over the wall. How soon can you get here? Thank you."  
  
Mia walked over to Dom and kneels beside him and Letty; fear filled Mia's eyes, she was scared out of her mind.  
  
"Letty.Letty. Com' on Letty wake up. Letty!" Mia shouted.  
  
The voices were fait as Letty heard them; it was like she was miles and miles away. Everything seemed so different, so distant everything was spinning then it all went dark and hazy. She heard noises and footsteps but she didn't know who was there, she didn't know who was saving her life, she knew someone was saving her life but who was it.  
  
The paramedics came through the door with a gurney; they rolled it over to where Dom and Letty were. They put Letty on the gurney; they put bandages on her wrist and rolled her out of the house and into the ambulance. Dom and Mia followed, Dom sent Mia in the ambulance with Letty as he got his car and followed them. Mia stared at Letty; she was so close to tears she couldn't let her die. Letty wasn't moving at all, she was just laying there, eyes closed.  
  
"She's gonna need a blood transfusion."  
  
"I'll call the hospital and give them the heads up."  
  
"Good. She losing blood rapidly and it seems she has a few broken ribs too."  
  
"What happened?" the man asked Mia.  
  
"I don't know. I walked into the house and she was on the floor bleeding, there were a shattered beer bottle, a bat, a puddle of blood, and the wall was full of blood."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright, what's her name?"  
  
"Leticia Rodriguez."  
  
"Letty.she been in the hospital for the same reason a few times before."  
  
Mia's eyes widen, "She has?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Mia let the tears fall from her eyes as she stared at Letty, they stopped the ambulance stopped in front of the hospital and took Letty out of the ambulance and wheeled her in. Mia followed closely, she wasn't allowed to go in the room with Letty so she sat in the waiting room and waited for Dom.  
  
They stopped Letty's wrist from bleeding and stitched up her cut; they drained the blood from her lungs and put a brace around her broken ribs. They stitched up the cuts on her face, she was sent into surgery. She was in there for a few hours after she was let out of recovery, she was put into a room. Dom and Mia walked into the room to find Letty lying there on the bed. The doctors came into the room; Mia was holding Letty's hand as Dom looked up at the doctor.  
  
"How is she?" Dominic asked the doctor.  
  
"She's in critical condition at the moment, she's lost a lot of blood and we're not sure if she'll make it," the doctor replied.  
  
"Is there a chance she could live?"  
  
"There is, but I'm surprised that she made it to the hospital. She's very lucky someone found her."  
  
"She is."  
  
"The cops investigated the house and her step father's record. He's been in jail for physical abuse before and he has beaten her before. This isn't her first time being in the hospital for this reason."  
  
"Abuse?"  
  
"Yes, and attempted suicide."  
  
Mia head shot up and she looked at the doctor, "She's tried it before?"  
  
"Yes, once when she was four maybe five another time when she was six and another one six months ago."  
  
"But why would she do that?"  
  
"She's been in rehab for this and therapy but they can never figure out why she does it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"She follows the same pattern every time. She doesn't eat for a long time she starts cutting herself again and the she tries to kill herself the same way every time."  
  
"Oh, my God."  
  
"She followed the same pattern this time too, she, unlike most anorexics, can control it. She can stop cutting herself when ever she wants, it's just that she doesn't, because she doesn't want to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Mia looked back at Letty, "Will she wake up?" Dom asked staring at Letty.  
  
"Yeah, if she gets better."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I want to tell you now before it's too late, so medical decisions will have to be made. Her mother has lost alright to make he decisions on her daughter's health."  
  
"I can call my parents and see if they will do it."  
  
"You can use the phone in the emergency room."  
  
"Thanks," Dominic said as he walked out of the room. He looked over his shoulder at Letty before he left.  
  
Mia held Letty's hand and started to talk to her, "Letty, com' on. Wake up. You have a life to live, you're only eight, I'm thirteen I've lived a lot longer than you have, you've got your whole entire life ahead of you, why do you want to end it now?"  
  
Letty didn't move at all, her body just lay there, nothing moving like a lifeless body. Dom came back into the room, and sat next to Mia.  
  
"What did they say?" Mia asked.  
  
"Yeah, they're coming."  
  
"They always liked Letty."  
  
"Yeah, they did."  
  
Letty felt tried and she was in unbelievable pain, everything was hurting her. She wonders whose voices she was hearing, her body was on earth but the rest of her was somewhere else. The voices die down and everything is quite once again, nothing was heard just seen.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Toretto got there in thirty minutes, they were allowed to see Letty. When they got into the room, Mrs. Toretto started to cry, she had never seen Letty look like that. Mr. Toretto expression was sad, he couldn't believe someone would do that to a little girl, they went with the doctor to talk about Letty's health.  
  
Dom and Mia sat there in silence, just staring hoping that it would make her wake up.  
  
"Mia, we better go, you have school tomorrow," Mrs. Toretto said as she walked to Mia's side.  
  
Mia nodded her head and followed her mother, "I'm gonna stay with Letty," Dominic said.  
  
"That's a good idea, son," Mr. Toretto said.  
  
They left the room leaving Dom and Letty alone. Dom drifted off to sleep around mid-night; the doctors came in every two to three hours to check on Letty.  
  
Letty slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room, she noticed the IV in her arm; she struggled to pull it out of her arm. Dom woke up after hearing something crash onto the ground. He saw Letty moving and he grabbed her hand so she wouldn't pull out the IV.  
  
"Doctor!! Doctor!!" Dom shouted at the top of his lungs as he tried to hold Letty down.  
  
A doctor and four nurses came running in the room, and tied Letty down to the bed and gave her a shot so she would clam down.  
  
"Is she okay doctor?"  
  
"Yeah, she does this every time."  
  
"If you don't untie me right now I'll kick your ass!! Untie me now!!!" Letty shouted as she struggled to get free.  
  
"Well at least this time she didn't try to stab us with a needle," one of the nurses commented.  
  
"She tried to stab someone with a needle?" Dom asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, she doesn't like hospitals."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well now she on the road to recovery, when your parents get here we'll ask them if they want her to have the tube."  
  
"You put that fucking thing in me and you'll regret it!!"  
  
"She'll be able to go home soon."  
  
"Watch your back!!" Letty shouted as they left the room.  
  
"Letty, chill."  
  
"Chill? Chill? Are you the one being retrained to a hospital bed I don't think so! So don't tell me to chill," Letty said as she drifted to sleep.  
  
"Tomorrow thing will get better Letty I promise they will." Dom said quietly. 


	5. Heart full of pain and love

Author's Note: I want to say thank you to those who review my story: LJ, china, ForeverNDarkness, VinsGurl123, tigerlily, Tashana Ambrosia, caity, Wicca-Story-Grl and the anonymous reviewer. Thank you very much for reviewing and I'd also like to say thank you to my loyal readers who come back chapter after chapter. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 5: Heart full of pain and love  
  
Letty was sitting up in the hospital bed as Mr. and Mrs. Toretto talked to the doctor as Dom and Mia talked to her. She choose to drown them out and listen to the conversation the doctor was having, she needed to know what was going to happen to her, and anyways Mia was getting on her nerves with all her damn questions. She already knew what was going to happen she was gonna get the tube put into her stomach to feed her, she hated that thing she had in before and she didn't need it.  
  
"No," Mrs. Toretto said.  
  
"You don't want her to have the tube?"  
  
"No, I don't. Not if she doesn't need it or want it."  
  
What?!?! Letty thought to herself. The doctor walked over to her and started to exam her wrists, and ribs.  
  
"When can I leave?" Letty asked as she lay down.  
  
"Today," the doctor replied.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No, later on tonight."  
  
"Oh joy."  
  
"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Toretto I have two options for you."  
  
"Options for what?" Mrs. Toretto asked.  
  
"Letty can either go to a recovery center for her problems. There'll be therapists to help with her cutting and suicide and anorexia. Your second option is you take her home and she can visit a therapist three times a week, her weight will be monitored and her arms will be checked every week to make sure she not still cutting herself. She would still be recovering but in a different environment. I think this will help her to recover sooner. She's been in the center before and she hasn't done very well so I believe that this would be the best this for her."  
  
"What do you think Anthony?" Mrs. Toretto asked as she looked at her husband.  
  
"You think the second option is the best doctor?" Anthony asked.  
  
"Yes, it is the one that is most likely to help her recover."  
  
"Maybe we should ask Letty what she thinks," Mrs. Toretto said as she looked at Letty.  
  
"Alright, Letty what option do you like the most?" The doctor asked.  
  
"The option where I see you less," Letty replied.  
  
"She always was my favorite patient."  
  
"Yeah and you were the doctor I tried to strangle with an IV cord."  
  
"That's why they retrain you."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So, I guess we're going with option two," Anthony said.  
  
"You can take her home at 4 o'clock to night."  
  
"Alright, Mia you wanna stay?" Mrs. Toretto asked.  
  
"Sure, I think Mia and I will have tons of fun," Mia said in an overly peppy voice.  
  
"Happiness what a terrible virtue," Letty muttered under her breath.  
  
4 o'clock.  
  
Letty sat at the end of the hospital bed, her legs hanging over the edge; she was dressed in her usual clothes. She was glad to get the hell outta there, but she wasn't so glad about having to be in the same house as peppy Mia. She had spent the whole day with her, she had heard enough about make- up, hair and clothes to open her own fashion boutique. Mr. and Mrs. Toretto and Dominic walked into the room followed by the doctor and a few nurses.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Toretto, here are Letty pain pill, the address to the therapist, she'll be going Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. I want her to be careful until her ribs held and I want you to watch her because I know she doesn't listen to what I tell her. I want her to come back next week so I can check her ribs and she will be eating six small meals a day and then gradually it will become three regular meals and two snacks a day," the doctor said as he hand Mrs. Toretto a bottle of pills. "It's one three times a day."  
  
"Alright, anything else?" Mrs. Toretto asked.  
  
"No, that's about it."  
  
"Finally, I can get the hell outta here, and if any of you nurses even touch me you won't be getting your hand back," Letty said as she got off the bed.  
  
"Gentlemen leave the patient alone," the doctor said.  
  
"Do you need some help?" Mia asked as she walked behind her.  
  
"No, I'm fine," she replied as she walked out of the room.  
  
They walked out of the hospital and got into Anthony's SUV, Letty sat in the back with Mia which to her was like hell to her. She rolled her eyes the minute Mia opened her mouth, she already knew what was gonna come out of it. She wanted out of this world, she wanted to get away from everyone; no one ever listened or paid attention to her. She wanted to be invisible then she could leave whenever she wanted and do whatever her heart desired.  
  
"We're here," Mrs. Toretto said as she turned around to looked at Letty and Mia.  
  
Thank God, Letty thought to herself as she got out of the car.  
  
"Well, Letty let me give you the tour," Mrs. Toretto said as she opened the door. "This is the living room, it suppose to be clean but Dominic hasn't gotten around to it yet. That's the kitchen, it's small but it's easier to clean. If you got out the back door there's the backyard; there's a basketball hoop out there and a few other odds and ends. I really don't know. Do you play basketball, Letty?" she asked as she looked at Letty.  
  
"Yeah, I do," Letty replied as she walked beside her.  
  
"Wonderful, once you're feeling better you can play with Dom and his friend Vincent. Let's go upstairs," Mrs. Toretto asked as she helped Letty up the stairs. "Down at the end of the hall in Anthony's and my room across from it is Dominic's room and the room in the middle is Mia's, and the last room is a spare room. That will be you room as soon as we get it fixed up. There's a garage where Anthony fixes his cars, Dominic and Vincent are usual they're helping him; you can go into the garage if you like. Do you like cars?"  
  
"Yeah," Letty replied as Mrs. Toretto helped her down the stairs. "You really don't have to help me, I can walked by myself."  
  
"I don't mind, really. Let me help you, I feel useless to my children now. Just let me help you until you get better."  
  
"Alright, I guess I do need help."  
  
"Thank you very much Letty. Why don't you sit on the couch while I go find Dominic so he can take you to your house to get your things."  
  
"Okay," she said as she sat down on the couch.  
  
Letty started to finger the dog tags that hung around her neck.they had belonged to her brother, when he had been in the Navy. She was one-and-a- half when her brother went into the Navy, and he came back when she turn six years old. She felt so hurt, alone, and so deprived of life, but what could she do no one listened, no one care and no one knew.  
  
"Letty, you ready?" Dom asked.  
  
"Yeah," Letty said as she stood up.  
  
They walked to her house, the front door was unlocked and the house was a complete mess. The bloodstains were still there, Letty wasn't surprised they never cleaned it was always her no matter what. They walked upstairs and into her room; she grabbed a bag and put what little clothes she had in the bag along with her other items. They left the house and went back to the Toretto household.  
  
"Mom, we're back," Dominic said when they got into the house.  
  
"Okay, Letty is that everything?" Mrs. Toretto asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, well you'll be sharing a room with Mia for a while."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Dominic, put Letty's stuff in Mia's room. Letty, would you like to help me make dinner?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walked into the kitchen and started dinner.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hey, sorry it took longer than usual but I was busy but I promise it won't take that long to update. If you want to know when the new chapters get posted e-mail me at ico_saiyan101@yahoo.com. Thank you. 


	6. Pretty pink fairies and a child in thera...

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, I rewrote this chapter a lot so it would make sense so here it is. Enjoy. I'd like to thank VinsGurl123, Heather, cali, tigerlily, angelus and WhimsicalRose for reviewing. And I'd also like to say thank you to my loyal readers.  
  
Chapter 6: Pretty pink Fairies and a child in therapy don't mix  
  
Letty ran out of Mia's room as fast as she could, Mia followed her with bright pink lipstick in her hand. Letty threw a stuffed animal at Mia nailing her in the face.  
  
"Get away from me!! Get away from me!!" Letty shouted as she ran even further away from Mia.  
  
"Com' on Letty, it won't hurt!!" Mia said as she walked closer.  
  
"Get away!!! Get away!!"  
  
"Letty, com' on you'd make a pretty fairy!"  
  
"I'd rather die than be a fairy!!"  
  
"What the hell is going on out here?" Dominic shouted as he came out of his room.  
  
Letty ran behind his leg, "Get that pink loving sisters of yours away from me!"  
  
"Mia what did you do to her?"  
  
"I didn't do anything."  
  
"She tired to dress me up like some dumb pink fairy," Letty said as she stood next to Dom.  
  
"Mia, what did she do to you?"  
  
"But Dominic."  
  
"What is going on up here?" Mrs. Toretto asked as her and Mr. Toretto made their way upstairs.  
  
"Mia was trying to dress Letty up as a pink fairy against Letty's will," Dominic replied as he kept Mia away from Mia.  
  
"Mia, why are you being so mean to Letty?" Mrs. Toretto said as she walked over to Letty.  
  
"Mom, I was so not being mean. I was just trying to play dress up with her," Mia replied as she walked towards Letty.  
  
"Get her away from me!!" Letty said as she backed away from Mia.  
  
"Well, since it seems Mia is only gonna keep trying to dress Letty up; I think Letty should stay in Dominic's room," Mr. Toretto said.  
  
"Sure," Dominic said. "Com' on Letty."  
  
Mrs. Toretto made up a bed for Letty in Dom's room, she go into the bed and when to bed. Dominic was left to take care of her, but he didn't mind she was a good kid.  
  
Letty rubbed her eyes as she sat up in her bed; she looked around the room. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and jumped onto the floor, she walked down stairs in her black and gray pajamas. Mia was setting the table as Mrs. Toretto made breakfast. Letty walked up to Mrs. Toretto, "Good morning Letty," Mrs. Toretto said when she noticed her. Letty smiled in reply, she didn't want to be rude but how was this a good morning? The only good morning she would have is one where she didn't have to wake up to.  
  
"Sit down, Letty," Mrs. Toretto said.  
  
Letty nodded her head and sat down at the table, she looked out the window; the sun shined brightly, with it big smile, happy to be let outside to play. The clouds coward in fear and stayed far away from the sun, as if they were dancing around the sun. The bigger clouds covered the sun ever so often not fearing the brightly colored circle. Letty wanted to do the same thing, she wanted to be the big cloud that didn't fear anything, but she feared one thing.life.  
  
  
  
Every sat down at the table, Letty looked around the table as Mr. Toretto said grace. She went to church every Sunday, that was true but she wasn't a very religious person; she never prayed or asked for forgiveness or anything like that, it never seem to come to her easily. She stared at the food in front of her, she wasn't hungry, well that's what she told herself. She never ate, it was her way of becoming undetectable to the planet we call earth. She moved her food around the plate, she didn't want to eat it and she knew what they were gonna say and she didn't want to heard it. She was dreading seeing her new therapist, she knew what he or she would say, but it wasn't like she couldn't fake rehabilitation, she could and most likely would; she'd get a clean bill of health and then go back to her old ways. That's the way it always worked and it wasn't gonna start changing now. She usually freaked the therapist out and they quit and she would get another one and she'd freak that one out too and it when in the same circle every time.  
  
"Letty, eat," Mrs. Toretto said as she poured her a glass of milk.  
  
Letty took a bit of her pancakes; she ate the rest but very slowly. Once she was done eating she took a shower and dressed in baggie pants and a sweatshirt. She sat on the sofa as Mr. and Mrs. Toretto talked to her.  
  
"Letty, they're getting you a new therapist," Mr. Toretto said.  
  
"Thought so," Letty said.  
  
"You don't seem happy about it."  
  
"I'm supposed to be in a brown wooden box being lowered into a hole in the ground."  
  
"But you're not."  
  
"Ya don't say."  
  
"Letty, you really aren't a happy kid are you?"  
  
"Happy is hell."  
  
"Well, she gets to the point," Mrs. Toretto said as she sat down next to Letty.  
  
"Happy IS hell!!" Letty shouted as she gets up.  
  
"Letty, please sit down," Mrs. Toretto said in a motherly voice.  
  
Letty sat down next to Mrs. Toretto, she started to play with her dog tags as she waited for Mrs. and Mr. Toretto to speak.  
  
"Letty, I understand that you don't want to be here, but now that you are you're gonna have to get use to it. Mr. Toretto and I are working on becoming your legal guardians," Mrs. Toretto said as she put a hand on Letty's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, that's nice," Letty replied she wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Well, what would you like to be called from now on?"  
  
"Letty is okay."  
  
"Alright, and you can call me, Maria and Mr. Toretto, Tony."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So, you'll be see the therapist three times a week."  
  
"So, I see the raised it from last time."  
  
"Dominic will be taking you after school, Mondays Wednesdays and Fridays."  
  
"Okay, so when do I start going?"  
  
"Next week."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And we've been trying to find a school for you to attend but you've been expelled from all the public schools in the district, so we've decided to send you to a private school, well a catholic school."  
  
"Will I have to wear a dress?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so."  
  
"I don't wear dresses, I don't own a dress."  
  
"Well, I'll see if the school will let you wear pants."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Why don't you go outside and play with Mia," Mr. Toretto suggested.  
  
"Okay," Letty said as she stood up and walked out the front door.  
  
Letty searched her pocket for her pocketknife, she needed to cut herself, but she couldn't find it. The doctor probably took it again, she thought as she sat on the sidewalk. She laid back, letting her head lay on the lawn. She looked up at the sky, she followed the clouds with her dark eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you take me too?" Letty asked the clouds waiting for a reply, but not getting one.  
  
Why didn't you take me too? Why did you leave me heard all alone? What were you thinking? Don't you care how I feel? You never answer me and you never will. Take me instead of someone else, they want to live I don't.  
  
Author's Note: Please review the next chapter will be coming soon. I'm half way do right now but I might end up rewriting it just so the second half makes sense. Keep reading and reviewing, you reviews inspire me. Thanks. 


	7. Therapist one throught 12

Author's note: Okay sorry it took so long I've been working on my Birds of Prey Fanfic, you can check it out it's called Inner Thoughts. Anyways, thanks to ForeverNDArkness, Heather, Anonymous reviewer, VinsGurl123 and tigerlily for reviewing. Here's the chapter.  
  
Chapter 7: Therapists one though twelve  
  
Letty, Maria and Tony sat in front of a huge oak desk, a priest sat behind it making Letty nervous. She looked around the office seeing the crosses and religious signs all over; she looked down at her feet not really listening to what they were saying.she didn't care. She wanted out of there, she didn't want to go to this school or any other, she just wanted to talk to Yenny.her best friend and her only friend.  
  
"Leticia," the priest said.  
  
"What?" Letty replied.  
  
"Tell me a little about yourself."  
  
"I don't like you and I'll end up in this office at least four times a day every day."  
  
"Okay, well here's you class room assignment."  
  
"Great, just great."  
  
"You'll be getting your uniform today."  
  
"So, doesn't mean I'll wear it."  
  
Letty stood up and grabbed the paper off the desk and walked out of the room; she walked down the silent hall to classroom 104, she opened the door to find a tall blonde hair woman in front of the class writing on the chalkboard. She walked up to the woman and handed her the paper.  
  
"Class we have a new student, Miss Leticia Rodriguez," the teacher said. "What do we say class?"  
  
"Hello, Leticia," the class said all together.  
  
"It's Letty," Letty said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"My name is Ms. Moore," the teacher said.  
  
"I really don't care."  
  
"You can take a seat in the desk next to Miss Missy, raise your hand."  
  
Letty notice the girl with her hand raised, she had black hair and brown eyes; she looked depressed, suicidal, and she most likely had a therapist. We could be good friends, Letty thought to herself. She sat next to her, "Hi, I'm Letty," she said extending her hand.  
  
"Missy," the girl said taking Letty's hand.  
  
"So, what do you guys do for fun here?"  
  
"Anything holy."  
  
"Well, I know I'm in the wrong place."  
  
"So am I. The only reason I'm here is cuz I had a few problems at public school."  
  
"The only reason I'm here is cuz I got expelled from every public school in the district."  
  
"You're a cutter aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, are you?"  
  
"Yeah, I have a therapist to help me stop."  
  
"What do they know?"  
  
"Only one thing.how much they make an hour."  
  
"Hey, we're a lot alike."  
  
"Yeah, so what do they serve for lunch here?"  
  
"I wouldn't know, I don't eat anything for lunch."  
  
"What do you do then?"  
  
"Plan my escape."  
  
"Can I join you?"  
  
"Sure, you can help me. So what you doing after school?"  
  
"Meeting my new therapist."  
  
"Oh, guess you're dreading that."  
  
"Fuck yeah."  
  
They talked for the rest of the day, learning a little about one another.  
  
  
  
LATER THAT DAY.  
  
Dominic and Letty walked into the house and were greeted by Maria, "So, how did it go?" she asked.  
  
"He quit," Dominic replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Letty kicked the guy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He asked Letty her name."  
  
"Oh, interesting."  
  
"She's getting a new one next time."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I don't need one," Letty said as she went upstairs.  
  
  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER.  
  
Dominic and Letty walked into the house, "Let me guess he quit?" Maria said.  
  
"Yeah," Letty replied.  
  
"That's the twelfth one this month."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You're getting a new one Friday and try not to hurt this one."  
  
"Fine, I'll try."  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I know this chapter is short but I promise the next one will be longer. Check out my other stories, Inner thoughts and Helena's Christmas in the TV section, under Birds of Prey. 


	8. The Truth Revealed

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to up date, I've been working on collaborations with Letty girl 101 and my friend and I have been working on Birds of Prey fan fiction so I'm really, really, really sorry. I promise I'll update at least twice a week. If there are any Birds of Prey fans out there check out my fanfics Inner Thoughts, which was just updated, Helena's Christmas (completed), Nature of the beast extension (completed) and Helena's Christmas 2: Batman's Promise. I'd like to say thank you to untitled, Speed Girl, tigerlily, VinsGurl123, and LoVe 10 for their reviews.  
  
Chapter 8: The truth revealed  
  
"Let me go! Let me go, NOW!!" Letty shouted trying to break Dominic's grip. "Give me the knife back! Give it back!!"  
  
"No, Letty your not getting it back, you'll hurt yourself," Mr. Toretto replied.  
  
"Give it back! Give it back, NOW! It's mine, give it back!! I want it back, it's mine!!"  
  
"No, Letty!"  
  
"No!" she said as she slipped out of Dom's grip and onto the kitchen floor, she glanced up at the calendar and noticed the date. She quickly got to her feet and raced out the front door with Dom and Mr. Toretto at her heels. Mr. Toretto gave up after the first ten blocks, he wasn't as young as Letty or Dom; Letty wasn't stopping and Dom was getting tired, but she wasn't gonna stop not till she make it to the bus stop. When she finally made it to the bus stop she looked back at Dom, who was a few blocks behind her; the bus arrived and she got on and paid the thirty-five cents, "You heading to the cemetery?" the bus driver asked.  
  
"Yeah, Carlos," Letty replied taking a seat behind him.  
  
"I was wondering where you were today, you usually come in the morning."  
  
"I know, but it.I forgot.for the first time ever, Carlos I forgot."  
  
"Don't worry Letty it's bound to happen just mark it on the calendar."  
  
"Thanks Carlos."  
  
For the rest of the ride there was silence, the bus pulled over in front of the cemetery; Letty got out of the bus and pulled past the huge iron gates, she walked inside and stopped when she spotted the tombstone she was looking for. Jose Marcelo Rodriguez.her father.and.Jose Marcelo Rodriguez Junior.her brother. She knelt in front of the graves, she let her fingers roam across the grant tombstones, feeling the engraved letters. Her father had died when she was five, he was an ex-navy seal and her brother had died when she was seven, he was also a solider but he was in the army. The cause of her father's death, what she had been told was, well she wasn't told anything only that her father died. Her brother had died in a drive by; he became a cop after he got out of the army. All he was trying to do was take care of her mother and her, after her father died that's what he did; he took care of his mom and sister. Her father died because he need a heart transplant and the doctors couldn't find a heart big enough. Of course all they told her was that her daddy went bye-bye; she wasn't a child and she wasn't a child now either and she was tired of people treating her like that. Letty hear his footsteps without turning around she knew who it was, she learned to tell who was coming by just their footsteps. He was at least a few feet away, "I'll be back," she whispered to death's ears and she began to run. She knew where she was going; she had been here a thousand times. She hid behind a giant oak tree, as she heard the footsteps approached, "Letty! Letty! I know you're here, just come out already! Letty com' on! Let's go home! Letty please!" Dom shouted then stopped when he spotted the tombstones of Letty's father and brother. He looked around trying to spot Letty, he stopped when he got to the tree and he walked around it and found Letty.  
  
"Why are you here? Its pitch black out here, aren't you scared?" Dominic asked kneeling in front of her.  
  
"No, why would I be?" Letty replied.  
  
"Com' on let's go home."  
  
"Fine, I'll go."  
  
Letty and Dom walked out of the cemetery and over to his car, they got in and drove home in silence.  
  
A week later.  
  
A week had passed since then and Dominic hadn't told his father where he had found Letty, what was he suppose to tell his dad? The man who beat Letty wasn't her father but her stepfather and her really father was dead along with her brother, yeah that's one hell of a conversation started. Mia had decided to have some friends over, which of course meant to Letty, she could bring some of her own friends over, too.  
  
"Hey, Letty," Mia said as Letty and her friends walked into the living room.  
  
"Hey, Mia," Letty replied as she stopped.  
  
"I'd like you to meet my friend Stephanie's little sister Angel, she the same age as you and your friends."  
  
"Most of my friends are almost ten."  
  
"What about the friends you made at school aren't they eight?"  
  
"Only Yenny and Missy are eight."  
  
"Well see, you have some friends her age. Why don't you girls play together?"  
  
"We don't play with girly girls."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Cuz we just don't, we don't get along very well."  
  
"Letty, she's a guest so you'll be a nice little host and let her play with you."  
  
Letty started cursing in Spanish, "Fine but it's not my fault if she cries."  
  
"She won't cry."  
  
Angel walked over to they and followed them as they walked outside, "Let's play basketball."  
  
"You are joking right?" Angel asked.  
  
"No, we're not," Yenny replied.  
  
"Well do you really think that's a good idea?"  
  
"Yeah, we all like basketball," Missy replied.  
  
"I don't."  
  
"And we should care cuz?" Letty replied.  
  
"The word is because not cuz. And because I'm the guest."  
  
"So, are they and there are more of them anyways."  
  
They started to play basketball, although they had to play with Angel, she was really bad at it so it was easy to get the ball away from her. Angel dug her nails into Letty's skin, Letty shoved Angle off her, which caused her to fall onto the ground.  
  
"You little.little.little brat!" Angel shouted.  
  
"Oh, my feeling are so hurt," Letty replied sarcastically.  
  
"You know what my sister was right, you just another stupid little girl with no normal friends or parents and who is a complete freak of nature that no one wants!"  
  
"Take that back!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Oh, I will." Letty punched Angel in the face, Angel started to claw at Letty but she wasn't scared, she could take her. Mia came outside a few minutes later and saw what was going on, she pulled Letty off of Angel, "What do you think you're doing?!?"  
  
"I didn't do anything, Mia she just attacked me," Angel said.  
  
"That's bull shit! You started talking shit about Let, she had the right to beat the crap out of you," Yenny shouted.  
  
"Yeah," the rest of Letty's friend said in union.  
  
"They're lying, Mia. Why would I do that?"  
  
"Because you're just like you sister!" Letty shouted, Mia still holding her back. "I heard what you bitch of a sister said a bout Mia behind her back!"  
  
"What does she say?" Mia asked.  
  
"That you're a puppy dog and you follow all the popular kids around and do what they do and that the only reason you're on the cheerleading team is cuz she was hurt the day of try-outs and that's why she didn't make it."  
  
"That's not true, Mia, my sister never said that about you. It's a lie! I swear, it's a lie!!"  
  
"Why would Letty lie to me?"  
  
"Cuz she's a lying brat!"  
  
"What did you call her?"  
  
"Opps!"  
  
"So, you did say rude things to Letty, didn't you, Angel?"  
  
"No, I didn't Mia."  
  
"Don't lie to me like your sister does."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Sure your not, just tell the damn truth already!"  
  
"Fine, I did say mean things to Letty."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"So, you can do anything about it!"  
  
"You're right I can't but my parents can."  
  
"She's not their daughter why would they do anything, why should they do anything?"  
  
Letty's heart broke silently she knew that what Angel had said was true, they weren't hr parents what could they do to Angel, nothing, nothing at all. She broke free of Mia grasp, and shouted, "I don't need anyone's help, and I can fight my own battles!" And then she ran, she had got down the street and ran across the street not looking before she did; a car came racing down the street coming towards Letty. She stopped where she was not knowing what to do and then suddenly someone pushed her out of the way; se looked to see who it was.the woman who had pushed her out of the way got hit. The impact of the crash sent her flying in the air, she hit the roof of the car then rolled off and hit the pavement, hard. Letty raced over to the woman and when he saw who it was, she stopped.  
  
"Mom." was all Letty could make out.  
  
"Letty, baby.I'm sorry.I love you," was all Mrs. Rodriguez could make out before she closed her eyes forever.  
  
Letty stared at her mother not knowing what to do or say, she had just given her life for her daughter's life, she never thought her mother would actually do that. She couldn't speak when Mia finally got to her all she could do stared, stared at her dead mother, the woman who never stood up for her. Mia put her arms around Letty as the paramedics came to take her mother. She still hadn't really reacted to what had just happened she wasn't exactly sure how to react to what had just happened. A few days later they buried her, she watched as her mother was lowered into a huge whole in the ground. She wasn't even buried in the same cemetery as her father and brother, Letty didn't know why that was but it just ended up like that. Her stepfather wasn't there which didn't surprise her, he didn't care about anyone but his damn self. She didn't cry, she didn't shed not one tear. The whole Toretto family came with her, although she wished they hadn't, she just wanted to be alone; to deal with what had happened by herself.  
  
A week later. Mia had been left to care for Letty, Mr. and Mrs. Toretto had gone out and Dominic was a Vince's house, they were suppose to be working on a project for school but Letty doubted they were. Mia had to run to the corner store to buy something, Letty hadn't really paid attention to what but it wasn't like she even cared. She was outside playing basketball, well more like she was shooting around; she soon stopped she was tired she had been out there all morning. She sat down on the bench and looked at the sky, eyes closed. She heard a noise, it wasn't very loud, but she heard it, her father had taught her how to do that. The lock rattled and then the front door swung open, while he had his back turned, Letty slipped into the house, "What the hell are you doing here?!?" The man turned around and Letty found herself facing her stepfather, "What are you doing here!?!" The stalked over to her, "You ungrateful little bitch, what are you doing here!?!"  
  
"I live here," Letty replied.  
  
"You're my daughter!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
He grabbed her buy the neck cutting off her oxygen, she grabbed a vase and smashed it on his head; he dropped he onto the ground. She crawled to the phone but before she could get there he picked her up and threw her against the wall; she got back up, the whole room was spinning but she wasn't about to give up, he had his back turned so she had a pretty go shot at knocking him out, she grabbed another vase not bothering to dump the flowers out, and smashed it on his head. He swung his hand back, hitting Letty in the stomach knocking her off balance; she fell back onto the coffee table, which then tipped over. He stalked over to her again and before she had time to react he grabbed her and threw her through the glass sliding door. The glass shattered as Letty's body came in contact with it. She saw as he came towards her, she searched for her knife in her pocket, when she found it, she didn't know how she did it, but all she knew was that she did. Some how she got the knife in him and sent him across the room; she couldn't move, she was in so much pain, she couldn't feel her legs at all it was like they were never there. Her sight became blurry and soon became dark, her mind began to drift and she couldn't stop it. 


	9. Death comes to those that wait

Author's Note: I know, I know it's a bit late but I'm sorry there's been a lot going on at school, God I've done like five projects this week. Thank you to for reviewing. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 9-Death comes to those who wait  
  
Mia came running into the house, she stopped when she noticed all the blood on the carpet, "Oh My God!!! Oh My God!!! Oh My God!! Letty, Letty wake up!! Please Letty!! Oh My God!! It's all my fault! It's all my fault!!" She ran over to the phone and dialed 911, she cried as she talked to the woman on the other line. When the paramedics arrived the pronounced Letty's stepfather dead, when they got to Letty, she was barely breathing and she had a faint heartbeat and it would skip every few minutes. When they got to the hospital they rushed her to the operating room, blood had already soaked through the gurney she was on and was dripping on the floor as they rushed her into the operating room. Mia sat in the waiting room, waiting.waiting for her parents, waiting for her brother, waiting for Letty to come out and then just plain and simply waiting. Mr. and Mrs. Toretto walked into the hospital with Dominic right behind them, "Where is she?" Tony asked.  
  
"She's in the operating room, she been in there for over an hour now," Mia replied looking up at her father.  
  
"I'm gonna go ask the doctor how she is and I'll be back," Mrs. Toretto said.  
  
She left leaving Tony, Dom and Mia to talk, "Where were you when this happened Mia?" Tony asked.  
  
"I went to the corner store to buy something," Mia replied.  
  
"Why didn't you take her with you?"  
  
"I was only gonna be a few minutes."  
  
"Why didn't you just stay there, you were suppose to be taking care of her and you weren't. You see what happens when your irresponsible, someone gets hurt."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I suggest you tell that to Letty. You're ground and the only reasons you will be leaving the house is to go to school and your cheerleading competitions, understand young lady?"  
  
"Yes, dad."  
  
"Good, we'll see if your mother has anything else to add to it."  
  
Mrs. Toretto walked up to them, "The doctor said she should be out of surgery in a few minutes, she'll be in recovery for a while and then they're gonna take her to ICU."  
  
"I've punished Mia, would you like to add anything to the punishment?" Tony said.  
  
"What's her punishment now?"  
  
"She's not allowed to leave the house except for school and cheerleading stuff."  
  
"No allowance or fancy new clothes that she doesn't need."  
  
"But mom, there's a dance in a few weeks!" Mia shouted, pleading could clearly be heard in her voice.  
  
"Well you're not going anyways, and I suggest you start getting use to it, Mia cuz you won't being going to any dances or parties or anything like that for the rest of the year!"  
  
"But mom I already told Billy I'd go, you can't do this!!"  
  
"Oh, yes I can! And I'm returning those dresses and shoes I bought you."  
  
"No Mom! Please don't do it! Oh please!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mia but that's what happens when you aren't responsible!"  
  
Mia cast her eyes to the ground as her mother begun to pace across the room, Dom sat next to his sister and leaned his head against the wall, Tony stood with his wife trying to clam her down. A few minutes later the doctor came out and Tony and Maria rushed over with Dominic right behind, "Mr. and Mrs. Toretto?"  
  
"Yes," they replied and they held each other's hand.  
  
"Well, it seems that there are complications and there are a few pieces of glass are a little deeper than we thought and will have to be removed as quickly as possible. It's being done right now and once all the glass is gone we'll be putting her into a room in ICU. She won't be able to walk when she comes out of surgery, and she'll have to go through some physical therapy to help her walk again; it will take a while but she'll be able to walk soon."  
  
"She'll be able to walk again right?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Toretto she will."  
  
"That's good, that's really good."  
  
The doctor went back through the swinging doors, they swung for a while until they slowed and finally stopped. Dom watched as his parent walked over to the other side of the room and started to talk, Dom knew what they were talking about.Letty. He looked over at Mia, she still hadn't looked up from the ground, she was angry that his parents had taken so much away from her, but didn't they have the right? Didn't she leave Letty alone?  
  
When Letty was finally in her room, Mr. and Mrs. Toretto went in to see her first; they walked over to the side of the bed. Letty was asleep and she was getting a blood transfusion, one of four bags of blood she would get that day. The doctor said that she wouldn't be up for a few hours and not to worry if she didn't wake up while they were there. Maria looked around at all the tubes, and machine that Letty was hooked up to; beeping could clearly be heard. Dom and Mia came in next, they stayed with Letty for a few minutes then when home.  
  
A few weeks later.  
  
Letty sat in her wheel chair Mrs. Toretto was pushing her into the physical therapy room; a nurse helped her to her feet and helped her over to the bars. She grasped onto the bars to help her stay up as she tried to walk across the short strip. When she reached the end the nurse helped her turn around and walk back to where her wheelchair was. Mrs. Toretto helped her into the chair to rest and the nurse wheeled her over to the wooden steps; Letty used the railing to pull herself out of the chair as the nurse slowly pulled it away from her body. The nurse helped her up the wooden stairs; Letty's tiny body shook with pain as she used all her strength to get up the stairs. She turned around slowly and started to walk back down, her legs shook as she made her way back down the stairs, she got back into her wheelchair and she took a fifteen-minute break.  
  
Author's Note: I promise that Letty won't be eight forever she should be getting older soon and well get to see some interesting stuff. But she's not gonna grow up too fast, I'm not gonna go from eight to sixteen in one chapter; I might skip two years but not more than that. And I know it's a short chapter but I promise the next chapter will be longer. 


	10. Back to normal

Chapter 10-Back to Normal  
  
Letty limped her way up the stairs to her room; she had finally gotten out of the wheel chair, stopped using the crutches and the cane; she had finished her physical therapy and missed about three months of school, and the schoolwork was piling up on her desk and she was going back to school in a week and she hadn't started any of the work yet. She sat in the chair in front of the desk and grabbed the first paper off the top of the pile, math great, she thought as she got out her pencil. Dominic walked into the room, "Hey Let, what you doing?"  
  
"Math homework, can you help me?" Letty asked as she looked up at him.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"It's multiplication and division."  
  
"Okay, let's start with the first problem, what's eight times six?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Okay think of it as eight plus eight plus eight plus eight plus eight plus eight."  
  
"I'm not gonna add all that."  
  
"Umm.well, how about.what do you like?"  
  
"Suicide, cars stuff like that."  
  
"Let's say you played eight basketball games and scored six points each game, what's your total?"  
  
"Eight games, six points each.umm.8+8=16+8=24+8=32+8=40+8=48, right?"  
  
"Yeah, just try not to do all that adding."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Let's move on to the next problem, this one is easy, 10x3."  
  
"30."  
  
"Right" he said as he wrote in the answer. "3x4."  
  
"3+3 is 6 and 6+6 is.12."  
  
"Right. Next problem, 6x4."  
  
"24?"  
  
"Yeah. 3x3."  
  
"9."  
  
"5x9."  
  
"45!"  
  
"Right, are you sure you need help?"  
  
"Yes, I'm not gonna get them all right."  
  
"Okay, you know how to divide numbers?"  
  
"Umm.no."  
  
"Okay, so dividing is okay, it's like reducing."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Factoring."  
  
"Oh, how do you do that?  
  
"Okay, I'll show you okay 54 divided by 6=9."  
  
"So it's basically how many times a certain number goes into the other number?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
  
"Let's move onto the next problem, 60 divided by 15."  
  
"4."  
  
"Right, 75 divide by 25."  
  
"3, duh!"  
  
"55 divided by 5."  
  
"11."  
  
"12 divided by 3."  
  
"4."  
  
"14 divided by 2."  
  
"81 divided by 9."  
  
"Umm.9?"  
  
"I'm not sure hold on," he said as he wiped out a calculator. He pushed in the numbers, "Yeah, that's right."  
  
"Ha, ha! I'm smarter that you."  
  
"No, you're not smarter, I just haven't done math in a while."  
  
"Sure, Dom that's what you say!"  
  
"Let's just get on with your homework; 40 divided by 5."  
  
"8."  
  
"30 divided by 6."  
  
"5."  
  
They continued until they finished all of her math homework, then they started on her science homework. Letty of course wasn't the easiest person to work with, but then again why would she be? Dom tired his best to help Letty but he was never the best student, but she asked him, so he tried his best. They heard Maria calling them and they headed down stairs for dinner.  
  
Dom stared at his clock, "Dom." a quite little voice said.  
  
"Yes." he replied his booming voice still quite loud even though he was whispering.  
  
"I can't fall asleep," she replied in a childish tone.  
  
"So.what do you want me to do about it?"  
  
"Tell me a story," she replied as she jumped onto his cot with a pillow, a blanket and a bunny rabbit.  
  
"Letty."  
  
"Please Dommy, pretty please," she whined.  
  
"God, you're not five."  
  
"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
  
"Fine," he said as he pulled her into his lap.  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Once a pond a time." he started but was cut off.  
  
"No, I don't like those kind of stories."  
  
"What kind of story do you want to hear?"  
  
"Make one up."  
  
"Fine.there were these two guys."  
  
"What were their names?"  
  
"D and V."  
  
"What weird names."  
  
"The names don't matter. Well, D and V are racers, illegal racers, they racer Nissans, Hondas and a whole bunch of other Japanese cars. They sped their days working on their cars and their weekends racing them, but there's always a risk of getting caught, locked up, car impounded for months. Racing is their lives, it's what tell live for, it's a part of who they are.it's whole they are. Every Friday night they gather with the rest of the racers, they have their money ready knowing there's a 50/50 chance they might lose all their money or win someone else's. They deicide who's gonna race that night, everybody wants to race but other just want to watch the cars fly by with is just like racing; but racing is what D and V do, that's their lives. All the racers line up, now everything is on the line, it's either win or lose nothing in between."  
  
"But why was it their lives? Why did they do all that for a hobby?"  
  
"Cuz.they were determined, that's why."  
  
"But how did the get all the money they need to build their cars, and add all that extra stuff to put into the car?"  
  
"Let's just say they had a side job."  
  
"What was their side job?"  
  
"Working on other peoples cars."  
  
"And that's enough to afford everything they need?"  
  
"Yes Letty, now be quite if you wanna hear the rest of the story."  
  
"Well, so the racers get lined up, everything's on the line, money's at stake and so are their lives." Dom continued the story, and soon he heard Letty's even breathing, he placed her back in her bed and tucked her in, he kissed her on the forehead and went back to bed.  
  
Author's Note: And that's where I'm gonna end it. I would like to say Happy Birthday to Letty Girl 101.Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday Dear Letty Girl 101 Happy Birthday to you. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Hope you enjoyed the chapter to next will most likely have Letty at ten years old. 


	11. A real birthday for letty

Chapter 11: A real birthday for Letty  
  
"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Letty, Happy Birthday to you," Everyone sang as a white cake with the words Happy Birthday Letty in blue icing with lit candles that read 10. She blew out the candles and Maria turned on the lights, "The bi one o, huh?" Dom said as he put his hand on both of her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, I'll ten," Letty replied as she looked up at him.  
  
"That's a pretty big number."  
  
"No, really? I thought it was a small number."  
  
"So, how do you feel?"  
  
"The same way I've always felt."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Why would I feel any different?"  
  
"Well, you ten."  
  
"Oh, yeah that makes a difference?"  
  
"Well, I think you should feel different."  
  
"Says you, not me."  
  
"Yeah well I'm older and what I say goes."  
  
"Just because you're older doesn't mean you're smarter."  
  
"Yes it does."  
  
"No it doesn't."  
  
"Yes it does."  
  
"No it doesn't!"  
  
"Yes it does!"  
  
"No it doesn't!"  
  
"Stop it both of you!" Anthony shouted, "You sound like children," he added.  
  
"He started it," Letty replied sticking out her tongue at Dom.  
  
"Did not!'  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"To!"  
  
"Nooooooooooooot!"  
  
"Tooooooooooooooooooooo!"  
  
"Not, not, not, not!"  
  
"To, to, to, to, to!!"  
  
"Stop it! Both of you! You're not two years old anymore! At your age!" Anthony shouted for the last time.  
  
"Okay," Letty replied. "I can act my age the question is can Dominic?"  
  
"I can act my age I'm not stupid," Dom replied.  
  
"Says you."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Well, start cutting the cake," Maria said as she handed Letty the knife. Dom and Anthony watched Letty, hoping she won't hurt herself with the knife she had just been given. She began to cut the cake and while Dominic wasn't looking she slathered cake all over his face, "Hey!" Dominic shouted as he looked for the culprit; Letty smiled and quickly got out of her chair as Dom came after her with a piece of cake in his hand. They ran out of the kitchen and into the living room, Letty duck down as Dom heaved the cake at her, but instead of getting her he got.Mia right in the face. Mia froze as she began to wipe the cake off her face, "Who the hell threw that at me?"  
  
"Dom," Letty said as she quickly backed away pointing to him.  
  
"Before you do anything you'll regret, Mia, let me tell you that the cake was meant for Letty," Dom said trying to keep Mia at arm's length.  
  
"Well, than why did it hit me?"  
  
"Umm.I missed?" he replied not really sure of his answer.  
  
"Really, well I didn't," Mia said as she put half of the cake on her face on Dom. "Enjoy."  
  
"Great two times in a row."  
  
"You look pale Dom, are you okay?" Letty asked.  
  
Dom charged after Letty like a lion after prey, but Letty was faster and slicker than Dom; she could get into smaller places and get out of those places a lot more quickly than Dom could. By the end of the night everyone had cake on their face but Letty, she had learned long ago how to save herself from getting caked.r-u-n.run!!  
  
"Dom?" Letty called from her bed, she and Dom were still sharing a room. Dom had given her his bed long ago and now he took the cot, not that he minded.  
  
"What?" Dom asked as he sat up in his bed.  
  
"My side hurts.ow! It really hurts Dom."  
  
"Alright, I'm coming." It had been a week since Letty's tenth birthday party, and everything had been going good, she hadn't gotten sick in over two years and that.that was a miracle. "Where does it hurt?" he asked as he knelt besides her.  
  
"Right.ow.here," she said as she put her hand where her appendix was.  
  
"Shit, can you get up?"  
  
"I.ow.don't.ow.know.ow.why?"  
  
"Try, okay?"  
  
"Okay," she tried to sit up but couldn't. A wave of pain hit her like a sucker punch. "Ow.oh God it hurts," she said as she laid back down on the bed.  
  
"Alright, forget that, " Dom said as he picked her up and carried her down the stairs, he wrote a note to his parents saying he had taken Letty to the emergency. He put her in the passenger seat, and made sure the secure her seat belt. He drove as quickly as possible to the hospital; he carried Letty inside and to the front desk. There was a woman behind her desk, her back was turned towards Dominic, and she was on the phone. Dom loudly cleared his throat and still the woman wouldn't turn around, he did this repeatedly and finally just snapped, "Excuse me Miss, but I need help," Dom said as the woman annoyingly swung her chair around to face him.  
  
"What do you want?" the woman asked.  
  
"Letty's.I think that something is wrong with her appendix."  
  
"Anything else you can tell me about your sister?" the woman replied as she got out he clip board.  
  
"Yeah, I want her to see a doctor now! You heard me, now!"  
  
"I'll see what I can do," she said and turned her back on him. Dom looked down at Letty, she was clutching her side in pain; he pushed past the swinging doors and stopped the first doctor he could find, "You can't be here sir."  
  
"I really don't care, I want you to help her, now! Not five minutes from now, now! Get it?" Dom shouted as he held Letty closer to his chest. She screamed out in unbelievable pain, and the doctor took her from Dom and put her on a gurney and took her to surgery. Dom walked back into the waiting room, he looked at the clock and before he knew it he had fallen asleep. He opened his eyes to find the doctor standing in front of him. "You were the one who brought in." h looked at the chart, "Leticia Rodriguez?"  
  
"Yes, what's wrong with her?" Dominic asked.  
  
"Her appendix was close to bursting, so we removed it."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"In room 564."  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Yes, are you her legal guardian?"  
  
"No, my parents are."  
  
"Okay, when are they coming?"  
  
"I left them a note, as soon as they come home they should be heading here as soon as possible."  
  
"Alright you can go see her."  
  
"Thanks." Dom headed as he head to the elevator; he pushed button five and waited till it stopped. He got out and looked for room 564, Letty usually room when she came or ended up here. He walked into the room and Letty was asleep, there was on IV in her hand, this of course did not surprise Dom at all; it was a typical thing to see. He pulled a chair over to the side of the bed; he pushed stay strands of hair out of her face. Letty's eyes fluttered open, she scanned the room and her eyes fell on Dom, "Where am I?"  
  
"Hospital; just had your appendix out."  
  
"Figures, nothing stays good for long."  
  
"What are you talking about Letty?"  
  
"Nothing, forget it."  
  
Before Dom could say anything his mom, dad and sister came running into the room, "Letty, thank God you're alright! I was so worried when I read the note, we rushed right over," Maria said as she tightly hugged Letty.  
  
"I can tell," Letty replied as she looked at them, they still had the clothes they had worn to Mia's cheerleading competition.  
  
"We got first place," Mia said as she hugged Letty. "Can you believe it?"  
  
"Can I believe people actually sat around for five hours to watch a bunch of cheerleading routines? Then no, that's just stupid," Letty said but added, "They could have just looked at you and knew your team was the best team.I mean squad." When she noticed the expression on her face.  
  
"You're so right Let." She had the biggest smile on her face, a smile you could never forget.a smile, a smile something that Letty never had on her face not now and not in the future.  
  
"So, when am I getting out of here?"  
  
"Two days," Anthony replied.  
  
"Why so long?"  
  
"Because, they just want to make sure you're alright."  
  
"It figures, I hate this!"  
  
"Excuse me," the nurse said as she entered the room.  
  
"Yes?" Maria asked.  
  
"Visiting hours are over, I'm sorry but you'll have to leave."  
  
"I think I'll stay with Letty through the night."  
  
"That's a good idea," Tony said. "Come on let's go."  
  
Everybody left except for Maria, the nurse when to go get her some blankets for her; she set up the couch and when she was done and took a seat next to Letty bed. Letty pretended to be asleep, she didn't want to talk.she just wanted to disappear.just disappear forever. She let her mind wonder as she usually did.  
  
Author's Note: That's it for now. Sorry it took so long my computer was down and I was waiting for my computer to be repaired. Sorry once again. 


	12. Help comes once every 1,000 miles

Chapter 12: Help comes once every one thousand miles  
  
A woman in her late twenties early thirties came out of her office in a soft bright pink dress suit with matching shoes. Her blonde, highlighted hair was tied back into a tight ponytail. She carried a light tan folder in her arms, "Mr. and Mrs. Toretto?" the woman said her eyes searching for them.  
  
"Yes, Dr. Nikki," Maria said as she and her husband stood up.  
  
"Letty is recovering very well, she's practically completely back to normal. Come into my office, you can see how well she's doing."  
  
They walked into the office to find Letty lying on the white carpet, a letter opener in her hand and her wrist slit, "Okay, so she's not doing as well as I thought."  
  
"You don't say," Tony said as he glared at the doctor.  
  
"Nancy, call 911! Now!" Dr. Nikki shouted.  
  
"Yes Miss."  
  
The paramedics came into the office and put Letty on a gurney and rushed her to the hospital.  
  
Four months later  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?" the secretary said as she looked up from the computer before her.  
  
"I'm here to see Dr. Lynn," Letty replied.  
  
"Are you a new patient?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Leticia Rodriguez."  
  
"Oh, yes I just got your file an hour ago. Please have a seat, the doctor will call you in when she's done."  
  
"Alright." Letty took a seat, and waited for the doctor.  
  
"Dr. Lynn.?" her secretary asked as she walked into the office.  
  
"Yes, Dian?"  
  
"Letty is here to see you."  
  
"My new patient?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wait five minutes till you send her in, I want to review her file once more."  
  
"As you wish Dr. Lynn."  
  
The woman came out of the office and sat back down at her desk and began typing. "Leticia Rodriguez, Dr. Lynn will see you now," the woman said not looking up from her typing. Letty stood up and walked into the office. "Leticia?' Dr. Lynn asked looking up from the file in front of her. "It's Letty," she replied trying to get a glimpse of the file in front of Dr. Lynn. "Please sit down, Letty. We can get to know each other."  
  
"Sure whatever you say Doc."  
  
"You can just call me Lynn."  
  
"Really, all of my other therapist make me call them Doctor. Like they are really doctors, please it's not like they save my life."  
  
"Well, that's completely true."  
  
"Well, duh, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out."  
  
"I guess you don't like therapist very much."  
  
"You're just so smart."  
  
"I'll take that as a no."  
  
"Good guess."  
  
"So, what are you here for?"  
  
"My file is right in front of you, why don't you read it?"  
  
"Alright, although I would have preferred you told me but if you want me to read your file, I will." She began to read the file.  
  
"Don't act like you haven't already read it."  
  
"Okay, I won't. You wanna know what I think?  
  
"Something tells me your gonna tell me anyways."  
  
"I think there's nothing wrong with you. You're a perfectly fine pre-teen, come on sometime or another in life everyone wants, or tries to commit suicide. It's perfectly normal."  
  
"You are joking aren't you?"  
  
"No, I'm completely serious."  
  
"Cool, someone who sees it my way. Score!"  
  
"Well, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Um.well I'm living."  
  
"With the Torettos, yes I know."  
  
"Well, Mia is getting on my fucking nerves! She's always trying to make me all girly girl; and I'm sooo not like that and she won't leave me alone. What can I do?"  
  
"Good question, just tell her how you feel."  
  
"No, really. What can I do?"  
  
"Hit her, or revenge."  
  
"Oooo, revenge. How would this work?"  
  
"Dress her up like a boy."  
  
"Cool, she's gonna cry herself to sleep. Ha, ha, ha, ha!"  
  
"You're happy."  
  
"Of course, when Mia cries I'm always happy."  
  
The rest of the session went pretty much the same; and for once Letty wasn't trying to kill her therapist. Dominic picked her up and took her home, when she got home she was already thinking of a plan to get Mia into guy clothes.  
  
"Letty, come eat," Maria said as Letty walked into the house. Letty stopped right where she was, she didn't want to eat, but she knew Maria wouldn't just not let her eat, she had been watching Letty closely lately and she made sure she ate all of her food. Dom could feel Letty tense up, he knew how closely his mom had been watching her, so he did something that he knew if anyone found out about he'd be is so much trouble.  
  
"Mom, we went out for pizza, she already ate. I made sure," Dom said as he pushed her deeper into the house.  
  
"Is that true Letty?" Maria asked coming into the room.  
  
"Yes, Maria, it is," Letty replied, she knew it was a lie but it would save her for eating dinner.  
  
"What kind of pizza?"  
  
"Pepperoni."  
  
"Alright then, go do your homework. Oh, and your uniform got here today. I want you to try it on."  
  
"Can't you just say we never got it?"  
  
"The first one they sent we never got, the second got shipped to China, the third was lost, and this is the fourth one, you are going to wear it!"  
  
"Please."  
  
"Let me think.no!"  
  
"Please Maria. I hate skirts!"  
  
"Sorry, Letty that's the dress code."  
  
"Damn!!"  
  
"Now go upstairs and trying it on."  
  
"Fine." She stomped all the way upstairs.  
  
"Ironically, Mia would love the outfit."  
  
"Yeah, and every guy in school would be after her," Dom said as he put in his two cents, (A/N: another saying I don't understand, they should have a dictionary for all these sayings."  
  
"You know, Dom is right. Maybe making Letty wear that outfit won't be a good idea," Tony said looking at his wife.  
  
"Both of you stop it right now! Stop trying to change my mind, understand?"  
  
"Yeah," they said in unison.  
  
Letty came down the stairs in her catholic schoolgirl outfit, with a huge frown on her face; she stood on the bottom step as Maria examined the out fit. "Letty where are the shoes?"  
  
"I'm not wearing them, not ever for all the money in the world," Letty replied.  
  
"Letty, go put them on now!"  
  
"You're all ruining my life!"  
  
"Hey, it's just Maria," Tony said. "Me and Dom are on your side."  
  
"Well, at least someone cares," Letty said, she heard someone chuckling quietly. "Hi Mia, what you doing home so late?" she asked then ran up the stairs.  
  
"Mia Toretto, get your ass in here now!!" Mia walked into the room, "What the hell are you wearing!?!" Mia had on a hot pink mini skirt, with a sparkle covered hot pink mid-drift halter-top and a pair of knee-high black leather boots.  
  
"Clothes," Mia replied smiling.  
  
"You look like a hooker. Where the hell were you?"  
  
"Me and a few of the cheerleaders went to get pizza."  
  
"You weren't wearing that when you left for school."  
  
"About that."  
  
"You're ground till March 25th."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mia you broke the rules."  
  
Mia went storming up the stairs as Letty was coming down them, "I hate you, Letty!" Mia shouted at her.  
  
"Oh, and I love you," Letty said sarcastically.  
  
"Go to hell!"  
  
"You're older you'll go there first!"  
  
"Please, you are an insane, mentally unstable suicidal anorexic, you'll go before I do!"  
  
"Yeah well all your friends are anorexics and bulimics! You're a wanna be blonde-haired blue-eyed slut! You think you're so cool, because your brother is Dominic Toretto and everyone of your friends has a crush on him. Why don't you get it through your head, the only reason they're your friends is because your brother in Dominic Toretto!"  
  
"Well, maybe your friends are the same way!"  
  
"No there not! They don't have crushes on Dom, hello they're mostly guys!"  
  
"I hate you!" Mia shouted and ran up the stairs.  
  
"What's up her ass?"  
  
"Nothing, let me see your uniform," Maria said as she walked over to Letty with her sowing kit.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, I'll try to update as much as possible, but I have to finish my Birds of Prey fanfic. 


	13. Fotos y Recuerdos Photos and Memories

Chapter 13: Fotos y Recuerdos (Photos and Memories)  
  
Letty sat on her bed, she had barely turned fourteen two months ago and she felt no different, okay so she had breast, but what did they signify? She had been skipping school, her grades were falling and she and Mia hadn't talked since she was ten; it was a huge fight between the two and Letty was winning, she could make Mia so angry without even saying anything to her, it was her newest hobby. She reached under her bed and pulled out three boxes; she opened the first box, on it the name Jose Marcelo Rodriguez was printed and inside were his things. She looked through the box; there were so many things inside, just so many memories and pictures. She quickly put the box away. She opened her brother's box, she found her grandfather's dog tags, she slipped them around her neck and continued to look through the items; there were pictures and books, journals, and his wedding ring, she'd give it to his wife the next time she saw her. And finally she opened her mother's box, on the top was a picture of her whole family when she was just born and that was it she couldn't take it anymore. She didn't understand the emotions that were going through her; there were too many emotions and memories going through her, what was she suppose to do. She began to pace her room, she didn't know what else to do. She was scared, scared of all of it; she didn't know how else to feel. She shoved a whole bunch of clothes into her backpack and ran out of the room, she had all her money in her pocket and she ran out the front door, making sure to close it quietly, as to not let anyone know.  
  
Letty got off the bus and walked the rest of the way to Dr. Lynn's office; she got into the elevator, she got off at Dr. Lynn's floor, she went into her office. "Is Dr. Lynn here?" Letty asked.  
  
"Yes, would you like to speak to her?" the woman at the desk asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And whole do I say is asking?"  
  
"Letty."  
  
"Alright, I'll be back." The woman got up and walked into Dr. Lynn's office. "Dr. Lynn, a Letty is here to talk to you, do I let her in?"  
  
"Yes," Dr. Lynn replied.  
  
"You may go in."  
  
"Letty, what a surprise," Dr. Lynn said as she entered the office and closed the door.  
  
"Yeah, it sure is," Letty replied as she sat down.  
  
"So, why are you here?"  
  
"There has to be a reason for me to come?"  
  
"No, I'm just wondering, that's all."  
  
"I was bored, and I know you don't have appointments on Saturday morning."  
  
"Yes, that's true."  
  
"So, can this count as next week's session."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because me and my history partner are gonna finish up our projects."  
  
"Okay, school work is a good reason to cancel a session, but you are making up for it. So, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"School."  
  
"Okay, school, what about school?"  
  
"It's annoying."  
  
"Bet it is, and why is it so annoying?"  
  
"Cuz, it's like eight hours a day!"  
  
"Okay, that's a good reason. I knew when I was going to school I hated it. The teachers were just so bitchy and thought they knew everything, when they so didn't."  
  
"That's for sure."  
  
"So, like any of your teachers?"  
  
"As in, like to kill or as in like?"  
  
"The second one."  
  
"Then no."  
  
"Understandable."  
  
"I hate all my teachers!"  
  
"So did I."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, my teachers were such assholes! I hated them so fucking much!"  
  
"Same with me."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Thanks. So, what else are we gonna talk about?"  
  
"Um.read any good books?"  
  
Once Letty's hour session was over she left and got back on another bus, she had to see her brother's wife, she deserved to have her husband's wedding ring. She knew where she lived and sure after her parents died she should have gone there, but she didn't want to and she lied about the fact that her brother was ever married. She did love her sister-in-law but she just didn't want to live with her, she just couldn't, it would be too much stress on her and anyways Letty reminded her of her husband. She hadn't remarried yet, and Letty doubted she would, she had really loved Jose Marcelo Jr.; she truly had. Letty got off, she was ten blocks away from her house and she'd be there in an hour.  
Letty knocked on her sister-in-law's front door, "Hello," she said when she opened the door. "Letty? How have you been?"  
  
"Good, you Diana?"  
  
"Good, would you like to came in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"So, why did you come all the way down here?"  
  
"Well, I opened my brother's box and I thought you might want this," Letty said as she took her brother's wedding ring out of her pocket.  
  
"They said they couldn't find it."  
  
"Well, they did, I just hadn't opened the box."  
  
"Thank you Letty," she said putting the ring onto her necklace.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Sure, water."  
  
"I'll be right back, sit down."  
  
"Sure, so, you find a job?"  
  
"Yeah, at a bank. It's okay, and it pays well, and I'll be out of college soon so I can start my career as a nurse."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Would you like something to eat?"  
  
"No, I'm good."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me I can't cook?"  
  
"No, I know you can cook."  
  
"So, you're not insulting my cooking?"  
  
"No, I'm just not hungry."  
  
"Well, here's your water. Can I give you a ride home?"  
  
"I'm going to visit my friend in the hospital and then the Toretto's are gonna came pick me up when I'm ready."  
  
"Okay, so I'll take you to the hospital."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Ready?'  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
"What's with the backpack?"  
  
"My friend asked me to bring her some clothes and her homework, so she doesn't fall behind in school."  
  
"That's good. So, let's get going." They got into the car and she drove Letty to the hospital; Letty got out and watched Diana drive away and then she headed to a youth house only a few blocks away; she walked inside and she was a signed a bed. She laid there for what seemed like an eternity, she didn't know what to do now, she knew that soon or later the Toretto's would get tired of her and want her out of their house.  
  
"Dom! Have you found Letty yet?" Maria asked as she ran up the stairs.  
  
"No, not yet. There's not even a note, all there is are these boxes that she opened," Dom replied coming out of his room.  
  
"What boxes?" Maria questioned as she walked into the room, she stopped when she saw what boxes. "Oh God, she ran away, we have to find her."  
  
"I'll go look for her," Dom said as he grabbed his keys.  
  
"Look anywhere you think she'd go, understand?"  
  
"Yeah. Hopefully I'll find her."  
  
"I say good rid dens she's gone," Mia said as she walked into her room.  
  
"And I'll go talk to her," Maria said as she made her way to Mia's room.  
  
"Good luck," Dom muttered as he walked out the front door.  
  
Letty had been gone for a week now and the Torettos hadn't given up on finding her; Letty had decided that she owed the Torettos a goodbye, she decided to go see them when they were out looking for her, everyone but Mia of course who hated Letty. She walked in and looked around, "Hello?" Letty said as she made her way upstairs.  
  
"Oh, it's you," Mia said coming out of her room. "I thought it was someone who mattered, but it isn't."  
  
"Where are they?" Letty asked, stopping at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Maria, Tiny, Dom."  
  
"Oh, you mean my family. They're out celebrating the fact that you've been gone for a week."  
  
"That's bullshit!"  
  
"Okay, I'm the only one who's celebrating."  
  
"Ironic and you're celebrating alone. How big of a loner can you be?"  
  
"I'm not the loner, you are loser, you're the one who's running away for everything, and everyone."  
  
"At least I can."  
  
"At least I don't have to. You just love playing that sympathy card, don't you?"  
  
"I don't need anyone's sympathy, but you do."  
  
"What do you know bitch!"  
  
"You play that card everyday, that's how you got on the cheerleading squad, cuz we both know you have no coordination!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"And you also love playing the sexy brother card cuz that gets you whatever you want in school."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"And you love playing the daddy owes a garage and daddy's a big racer."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"And of course you play the slut card on a daily bases."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Mia shouted shoving Letty backwards down the stairs. Letty went tumbling down the stairs, when she reached to bottom of the stairs her body way limp, "Oh my God! Letty are you okay?" Mia shouted as she made her way down the stairs to Letty. But before she could get there Letty stood up and made her way to the door, she was dragging her right leg as she walked. "Letty! Wait!"  
  
"Keep away from me!" Letty shouted throwing a vase at her and continuing her way out of the house. Mia ducked as the vase came flying at her and she quickly dialed her father's cell phone number.  
  
"Dad, Letty just left and she's hurt."  
  
"What happened?" Tony asked.  
  
"I pushed her down the stairs."  
  
"God, what's wrong with her?"  
  
"I think she broke her leg, but I don't know she wouldn't let me anywhere near her."  
  
"We're on our way, hopefully she doesn't get too far."  
  
Letty tried her best to run but she couldn't, she was dragging her leg and it hurt like hell, and everything in front of her was getting blurry. She was wavering, and everything was spinning around her, and the cement sidewalk seemed to be coming at her. Her head hit the pavement and everything went black, although it wasn't the first time for her, but this was a lot different. Dom pulled over his car and ran over to Letty, he picked her up and headed to the hospital, when he got there he called his parents, this time it seemed Letty was pretty bad condition. 


	14. Pretty in Death

Chapter 14: Pretty in Death  
  
Letty had been in a coma for over four months; her leg was almost mended. The doctor didn't know how long she'd be in the coma or what state of mind she'd be in when she woke up; but what she knew for sure was when she woke up she'd have serious memory lose, actually complete memory lose.  
  
"Hey Letty, how are you?" Mia asked as she set her backpack down. "I got you your homework," she said placing it on the bedside table. "You should really get started on it," she added taking a seat and starting her homework. Mia was refusing to admit to herself Letty was in a coma; she pretended everything was normal, which of course had her going to therapy twice a week. "I know you're still mad at me, but I just want you to know you were right, about everything. I quit cheerleading and made some new friends. Ha, ha!! Letty, ha, ha! They are not imaginary! They are as real as you and me. They are really nice, okay, so they're geeks, but I want to go to college and be a doctor. Dad says you're gonna work at the garage, he really needs the extra help and I'm stuck at the restaurant, but its no big deal; my new friends come to visit unlike my old ones. Yeah, I know, those bitchy sluts; its completely true, and I used to be one of them. Thanks for helping me realize the truth, Letty." Mia looked over at her, "Come on, Letty! You can't be mad at me for the rest of your life! You've got to talk to me; you can't just not talk to me for the rest of your life." Mia waited for Letty's reply, finally she gave up. "Fine, don't talk to me, but I'm not leaving until you do!" Mia shouted, as she got comfortable; she got her homework out and began doing it, "Oh, by the way, I have a lot of homework," she said, cracking open her algebra book. "I could be here an eternity."  
  
"Dr. Lynn, what are you doing here?" Maria asked as she sat across from the doctor.  
  
"I called her," Dr. Cruz said as she took a seat behind her desk.  
  
"Why?" Anthony asked.  
  
"Well, Letty's a very mysterious case, most people usually don't make it, others do tend to make it, but most don't."  
  
"So, what does that mean for Letty?" Maria asked as she looked from Dr. Lynn to Dr. Cruz.  
  
"Well, what it means is, well, Dr. Lynn will explain it. Dr. Lynn," Dr. Cruz said giving her the floor.  
  
"Well, from what I know, the only reason Letty is alive right now is because she's refusing to die."  
  
"What does that mean?" Anthony asked wanting to get to the point.  
  
"In simple terms, the only reason she's not dead right now is because she's fighting for her life. My theory is she won't allow fate to take her life, but she will take her own."  
  
"Oh, so how long until she wakes up?" Anthony asked.  
  
"Listen, Mrs. and Mr. Toretto, I don't know; it matters how long it takes for Letty to awake. When and if she does awake, she will have severe memory lose."  
  
"Oh God!" Maria said gripping the chair.  
  
"But there is a good chance she will regain her memory, but of course when I can't be certain," Dr. Cruz added.  
  
"What's the possibility that she will wake up before she dies?" Maria asked.  
  
"There's a 38% chance she will awake."  
  
"So, there's an over 60% chance that she won't?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"God, she's barely turned fourteen, she hasn't grown up yet. She has her whole life in front of her."  
  
"It's tragic, but she can awake," Dr. Lynn said cutting in.  
  
"There's a 62% chance that she won't, though," Dr. Cruz added.  
  
"It's better to think positive, so please relax and calm down. Go see her, visit her, and the nurse will be in soon."  
  
Maria and Tony got up and exited the room; they headed to Letty's hospital room. They looked in and saw Mia; they knew she would stay in there until she fell asleep.  
  
"Mia?" Maria said pulling her from her studying state.  
  
"Yes?" Mia questioned, looking up.  
  
"Go down to the café and buy something for dinner," Maria said handing Mia some money.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back."  
  
"Tony, we are gonna have to do something about Mia," Maria said as she sat down next to Letty's bedside.  
  
"What, Maria? She's already going to therapy."  
  
"Tony, don't you see how bad she's getting?"  
  
"Maria, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"I don't know alright, I don't know."  
  
"Of course you don't, I don't either."  
  
"We should think about this, completely, before we make a decision."  
  
"We should, Maria."  
  
They watched Letty, she hadn't moved since she got there. They were all scared, Dom came everyday after work, until Mia got there from school. There was always someone there with Letty, so she was never alone.  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
Dom sat by Letty's bedside; he was waiting for Mia to get there, she would be there soon. He looked over at Letty, who was in a deep sleep; she looked so beautiful and innocent. Her hand began to move, Dom didn't notice because his eyes were cast to the ground.  
  
"Where am I?" Letty asked as she sat up.  
  
"Letty! You're awake!" Dom shouted, jumping from his chair.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Letty questioned. "Get away from me! Help! Help!!" she shouted, struggling to get away from Dom. A nurse came running in the room.  
  
"Doctor! Doctor Cruz!" the nurse shouted out the door. "What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Do you know where you are?"  
  
"If I don't know my name what makes you think I know where I am are?"  
  
"Do you know how you got here?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Okay, can you remember anything?"  
  
"Besides the fact you're a complete and utter idiot? No, nothing else."  
  
"Um.well, the doctor should be coming soon, hopefully."  
  
"What's the urgency?" Dr. Cruz asked as she rushed into the room.  
  
"She's awake Doctor."  
  
"That's good. Can you remember anything?"  
  
"I've got one suggestion for you."  
  
"What??"  
  
"Get.some.new.FUCKING.QUESTIONS!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Okay, well, you're gonna need a CAT scan ASAP."  
  
"Yes Doctor."  
  
"And I want the results as soon as possible."  
  
"Yes, Dr. Cruz."  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Toretto, I just got the results of Letty's CAT scan," Dr. Cruz said.  
  
"Yes," they said.  
  
"Well, luckily there's no brain damage."  
  
"Okay, so what can we do to help her get her memory back?" Maria asked as she looked up at the doctor.  
  
"Show her pictures, take her places; just don't put too much pressure on her."  
  
"Okay, when can we take her home?"  
  
"In a few days, two weeks at the most."  
  
"Good, so what do we do?"  
  
"You can start helping her get her memory back."  
  
"Okay, well, we should figure out what to use to trigger her memory."  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea," Tony added as he stood up. "Thank you, Dr. Cruz." 


	15. Memory is So Overrated

Author's Note: Sorry its been so long since my last update, but I got wrapped up in getting a SWAT section up and writing my SWAT fic and song fics that I haven't had time. Oh, everyone go buy SWAT on DVD or VHS, you know you wanna. And there's a SWAT section up, anyone who wants to write a fic for the section go ahead. The next section I'm planning to get up is Blue Crush, if you, or anyone you know wants to get the section up as well, e-mail me at: ico_saiyan101@yahoo.com.  
  
Chapter 15: Memory Is So Overrated  
  
Letty and the Torettos walked out of the hospital, Anthony carried Letty's bags while Maria had her arm around Letty's shoulder as they walked to the car. Mia put Letty's bags into the trunk as Maria and Tony helped Letty into the car. Dominic came out of the hospital a few seconds later with the rest of Letty's bags; he put the bags into the trunk, and got into the car with the rest of his family. Letty looked out the window, she didn't recognize the scenery that passed her by, and she didn't really want to ask. She wanted as little contact with the Torettos as possible; she didn't know if she could really trust these people. Sure, they said that she'd known them for along time, but she just didn't know. She couldn't remember them or anything for that matter. Tony parked the car in the driveway, everyone piled out of the car, Maria helped Letty out of the car as Tony, Dominic and Mia got Letty's bags. "Nice house," Letty said as she examined the outside of the house. "You should see the inside," Maria said opening the front door.  
  
"You have a very nice home, Mrs. Toretto," Letty said as Maria leaded her into the kitchen.  
  
"Please, call me Maria."  
  
"I rather just call you Mrs. Toretto."  
  
"Okay, would you like something to eat? I can make your favorite."  
  
"I don't even know what that is, Mrs. Toretto."  
  
"Well, your friends, Yenny and Missy are coming over in awhile, and they'll be sleeping over tonight."  
  
"That's nice. Mrs. Toretto?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's with all these scars on my arms?"  
  
"Well, Letty, you were a cutter, you cut yourself to release your pain."  
  
"Oh, so, who are Yenny and Missy?"  
  
"Well, Yenny is your best friend, and Missy is your new best friend."  
  
"Oh, so, how close are we?"  
  
"Very, why?"  
  
"Well, I guess I wanna know how to act around them."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Mom, do I take Letty's stuff to her room?" Dominic asked as he walked in with Letty's bags.  
  
"Yes, and Mia why don't you give Letty the tour of her and Dom's room."  
  
"Okay, com' on Letty," Mia said as she helped her out of the kitchen chair. They walked up the stairs behind Dom; Mia opened the door to Letty and Dom's room. "This is your bedroom, well, you share it with Dom, but you get along with him. He's my brother, he's twenty-four and his best friend is Vince. Dom loves to work on cars, my dad, Tony, owes a garage, and all of Dom's friend work there; you hang out there a lot, you're into cars too."  
  
"I am?" Letty asked as she took a seat on the bed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, that sounds cool."  
  
"Maybe Yenny and Missy can help you remember, you talk to them more than you talk to anyone else."  
  
"Your mom told me that they're my best friends."  
  
"They are," Dom said as he took a seat next to her. "Who'd ya think your best friend was? Mia?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't know anything."  
  
"Don't feel bad, memory is so overrated."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
Later that day. "Hey, Mrs. Toretto, is Letty here?" Yenny asked as she and Missy entered the house.  
  
"Yes, she's up stairs in her room," Maria replied closing the door.  
  
"Can we see her?"  
  
"Sure, she won't remember you though."  
  
"Oh, it's okay, we just wanna see our best friend."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"See ya later Mrs. Toretto," Yenny and Missy said as raced up the stairs. They opened Letty's bedroom door, "Yo Let, how ya feelin'?" Missy asked.  
  
"Good, and you are?" Letty asked sitting up in her bed.  
  
"I'm your best friend, Missy, and this is your best friend Yenny."  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Toretto said you'd be coming by."  
  
"Yeah, well, of course we'd come to see you, we are your best friends."  
  
"You seem like great friends, I just can't remember how great."  
  
"It's okay, we understand."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Of course, friends always understand."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know that."  
  
"Stop obsessing over losing your memory, lets have some fun."  
  
"Sure, what are we gonna do?"  
  
"Play basketball, wanna?"  
  
"Sure, it sounds like fun."  
  
"It is fun, Let. Com' on, lets go." The girls walked out of the room and down the stairs, where Maria stopped them. "Where do you think you three are going?" Maria asked.  
  
"To play basketball, Mrs. Toretto, why?" Missy asked.  
  
"I don't think Letty should be playing basketball so soon."  
  
"It might help her remember something, Mrs. Toretto. And anyways why can't she have some fun? She can't just stay locked up in this house till she remembers something."  
  
"Alright, but only for thirty minutes, understand?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Toretto." 


	16. Where Have You Been

Chapter 16: Where Have You Been?  
  
It had been three weeks since Letty got out of the hospital, she still didn't have her memory back. Letty got out of bed and made her way down the stairs, Maria was already starting breakfast. "Good morning Letty," Maria said as she finished setting the table.  
  
"Morning, Mrs. Toretto," Letty replied getting a glass of water.  
  
"What would you like to do today?"  
  
"I don't know, Dom invited me to join him and Mr. Toretto at the garage to get ready for the race next week."  
  
"I think you should go, it might help you remember something."  
  
"Mrs. Toretto?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is it okay that I haven't remembered anything?"  
  
"Yes, of course it is."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well, would you like to help me make breakfast?"  
  
"Sure, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Get me seven eggs, and then tell Dom to go down to the store and get a gallon of milk."  
  
"Okay," Letty said opening the refrigerator, she grabbed a plastic bowl from the cabinet and placed the eggs inside. "Here you go, Mrs. Toretto. Where's Dom anyways?" she asked placing the bowl next to the stove.  
  
"He's at Vince's, you remember where that is?"  
  
"Yeah, four houses down, right?"  
  
"Yeah, and tell him to get orange juice too."  
  
"Okay, I'll be back." Letty ran up the stairs and changed into a pair of jeans and a tang top, she ran down the stairs, grabbed her jacket off the banister, and ran out the door and towards Vince's house. She stopped and looked out the house across the street, she felt like she'd seen it before, like she knew it; blurry images began to fill her head, but she couldn't make any of the people out, and even if she could, it wasn't like she could remember them. She knocked on Vince's front door, "Mrs. Schulze, I'm looking for Dom," Letty said as she walked inside.  
  
"He's in the garage with Vince," Mrs. Schulze replied as she led Letty to the garage door.  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Toretto," she said as she walked into the garage. Vince was looking at the engine of a Honda, while Dom was underneath. "Hey Vince," she said as she walked over to the car.  
  
"Hey kid, remember anything new?" Vince asked wiping his hands on a rag. "Can you hand me a wrench from my tool box?"  
  
"Sure," she said as she walked over to the blue metal box, she unlatched the latch and took a wrench out. "Here Vince."  
  
"Thanks kid."  
  
"Vince?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why do you call me kid?"  
  
"Cuz you are."  
  
"Is that what you always called me?"  
  
"I'm guessing your memory still isn't back."  
  
"Why do you treat me like some obnoxious child?"  
  
"What's with the big words, kid?"  
  
"I was looking up words in the dictionary."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was bored, Mia really needs to get her mind on something else besides boys and dates."  
  
"How old are you again?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"She's fourteen, she's turning fifteen in three months," Dom replied as he slip out from under the Honda. "So, what brings you down to this end of the block?"  
  
"Mrs. Toretto told me to tell you to pick up a gallon of milk and orange juice."  
  
"Okay, tell mom that I'll be home in ten minutes with the milk and OJ."  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna go now," Letty replied as she opened the garage door.  
  
"Letty, leaving so soon?" Mrs. Schulze asked as Letty opened the front door."  
  
"Yeah," she replied walking out the door and closing it behind her. She ran across the street and into the house she had noticed on her way to Vince's; she pushed open the front door and stood in the doorframe of the front door. She allowed her eyes to roam the living room, the memories hit her like a punch in the face; she stumbled backwards and fell backwards down the front steps. "Ow," she said as she got up off the walkway. She began her journey back to the Toretto house when she noticed the tree next an open bedroom window; she grabbed onto the closet branch and pulled herself up onto the tree. She made her way to the open window and stepped inside; she noticed the pictures that covered the floor, it looked as if whoever lived there before had left in a rush. She walked around the pictures and over to the door, it was locked; she unlocked the door and walked down the hallway, she made her way down the stairs. She stood at the foot of the stairs and observed the scene before her; there were bottles of liquor littering the floor, dirty dishes were over flowing in the sink, the furniture was covered in dust and there was broken glass everywhere. She stepped further into the living room and marveled at the hellhole this house was; she picked up a broken picture frame off of the floor, the glass was broken but she could still see the faces of the people in the picture. There were two guys in military uniforms, a little girl in jeans and a tang top holding the same pose as the two men, and a women who was sitting on a chair next to the older man. A memory hit her, causing her to fall back onto the stairs, she dropped the picture frame and scrambled up the stairs and out the window. She ran back over to the Toretto's; she opened the front door, she didn't want to remember anything, not if it was anything like she just got a glimpse of. She walked into the kitchen, "I'm back Mrs. Toretto," Letty said.  
  
"Would you mind getting Mia up?" Maria asked pulling bacon in the frying pan.  
  
"Okay." Letty walked up the stairs, she began to feel light headed, like she was falling; she shook it of and continued on her way to Mia's room. "Mia, are you up yet?" she asked poking her head into the room.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Mia asked as she continued typing on her computer.  
  
"Mrs. Toretto told me to get you up?"  
  
"Oh, well, I'm up."  
  
"Mia?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't think I want to remember, I don't think I want to get my memory back."  
  
"Why not?" Mia asked as she swerved her chair around.  
  
"Cuz, I don't think my memories are that great."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Well, I saw the house across the street, the one that's boarded up, and I went inside and all these really blurry memories came to me."  
  
"Well, of course they did, you use to live there."  
  
"But, I thought I lived her?"  
  
"You only started living here when you were eight, you've only been living in this house for six years."  
  
"Oh, so, did I have a happy childhood?"  
  
"Yeah, until your mom remarried."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anything else you wanna know?"  
  
"No, not right now," she said walking out of the room, "Not ever," she added under her breathe.  
  
Later That Day.  
Letty walked into the Toretto Garage, Dom and Tony were leaning over the engine of a black Dodge Charger; she watched them from a few feet away, she didn't want to disturb them. "Letty, come over here, and look at the engine," Tony said as he spotted her.  
  
"I'd rather not, Mr. Toretto, I wouldn't even know what I'm doing," Letty replied.  
  
"It could help you remember something."  
  
"I'd rather not do that as well."  
  
"Understandable."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, there are some things I'd rather not remember."  
  
"But I don't want to remember anything."  
  
"You got your first glimpse of your memories, right?"  
  
"Right, how'd you know?"  
  
"Happen to he once, it's always the bad memories you remember first, they're just the easiest to remember; good memories take a lot more work to remember them."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry, they'll come to you."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"So, you wanna help us?"  
  
"I don't want to break anything, Mr. Toretto."  
  
"Don't worry, you won't."  
  
"No, it's okay, I think I'll finish reading my book."  
  
"If you say so." Letty took a seat on the sofa in the back of the garage and opened her book to the page she left off on.  
  
"Letty, Letty wake up."  
  
"Huh, where am I?" Letty asked as she sat up.  
  
"You're in the garage, you fell asleep, com' on," Dom said as he helped her up.  
  
They got into Dom's car; he started the engine and headed towards the LA cemeteries. "Where are we going?" Letty asked once she noticed they weren't going towards the Toretto house.  
  
"You'll see," Dom replied, his eyes still on the road.  
  
"That's not an answer."  
  
"You know you're fucking annoying for a kid who lost her memory."  
  
"Shut the fuck up."  
  
"And out comes Letty."  
  
"No wonder Mia writes all those horrible things about you in her diary."  
  
"How did you open her dairy? It has a lock."  
  
"I might of have lost my memory, that doesn't mean I forgot how to pick a lock."  
  
"Figures, we're here."  
  
"Why are we at a cemetery?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Follow me." Dom got out of the car and Letty followed; they walked down rows and rows of tombstones. He stopped when he came to the tombstones he was looking for. She looked at the tombstones, Jose Marcel Rodriguez and Jose Marcelo Rodriguez Junior, she wasn't sure who they were, but she figured she had to know them since Dom brought her here. "Who are they?" Letty asked looking over at Dom.  
  
"I wouldn't know, only you would know," Dom replied. Letty knelt down in front of the graves and ran her fingers across the grant; she knew she'd felt this before, but she just couldn't remember when. How am I suppose to remember them if I can't even remember myself? Letty asked herself. And without warning it hit her, everything, every horrible moment, every perfect moment, every deadly moment, and every suicidal moment; she realized she had her moment of escape, she could get away, and maybe if she had she wouldn't be in the position she was in. She took off, Dom didn't realize it until she was half the way to the parking lot, "Shit!" Dom shouted and took off after her. Letty opened the driver's side door, she hopped in the car and turned the engine on, Dominic had stupidly left the keys in the ignition; she began driving down the grave road. "Letty! Letty, get the fuck back here!" Dom shouted as he ran after his car. He grabbed a rock and smashed the back window, which cause Letty to crash the car into the gates. Letty opened the door and began running, she had to get away, she wasn't gonna go back, sure she cared about the Torettos, but something inside her told her to get away while she could. She had the feeling that something was gonna go wrong soon, very soon; she fell flat on her face, she'd twisted her ankle, she pushed herself up and began running while increasing the pain. Dom tackled her to the ground, putting his full weight on her, she straggled beneath him to get free, but it was useless, he was bigger and stronger that her. "Let me go!" Letty shouted as she punched Dom's chest. "What makes you think I'm gonna do that?" Dom asked.  
  
"This," Letty replied as she kneed him in the stomach; she crawled out from under him, and tried to get to her feet. She grabbed onto a tree branch and pulled herself to her feet; she limped as fast as she could out of the parking lot, and onto the sidewalk. "Damn it Letty, why you got to run away?" Dom shouted after her as he got up and took off after her. He grabbed her from around the waist and dragged her back to the car. "Look, I won't tell my dad, but only if you promise you won't run again," Dom said as he out Letty in the car. "Fine," Letty replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "Let's go home."  
  
"And by the way, I remember how I fell down the stairs," Letty replied looking out the window.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Mia pushed me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mia, your sister, pushed me."  
  
"Shit, she's in trouble."  
  
"No duh," she said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Mom, Dad, we're home, and we brought Letty's memory with us!" Dominic shouted as he and Letty entered the house.  
  
"Letty has her memory back?" Maria said as she ran over to Letty.  
  
"Yeah, ironically she found it in a graveyard."  
  
"Oh, so, how does it feel to have your memory back?"  
  
"I like I should beat the crap out of Mia," Letty replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz she pushed me down the stairs."  
  
"Oh, she is so grounded. MIA! Get down here, NOW!"  
  
"What mom?" Mia asked as she ran down the stairs.  
  
"You pushed Letty down the stairs?"  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"You're grounded till you're 25, young lady!"  
  
"That's six years!"  
  
"I suggest you find a conformable place in your room."  
  
"Alright, well, I've got a midterm paper to finish, guess that's all the fun I'll be having in this decade."  
  
"Yeah, pretty much." 


	17. You Missed Me

Chapter 17: You Missed Me  
  
"Letty, get up!" Dom shouted as he began to shake her.  
  
"It's 4 am, there is no way in hell I'm getting out of this bed!" Letty shouted back.  
  
"Alright," Dom said as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "What you gonna change into?"  
  
"Jeans and shirt."  
  
"Okay," Dom replied grabbing the clothes off of the hamper lid. "Let's go."  
  
"Dominic?"  
  
"Yeah mom?"  
  
"Why are you carrying Letty?"  
  
"Cuz she refuses to get up."  
  
"Okay, put her in the backseat."  
  
"Okay." Dom put Letty into the back seat and threw a blanket over her.  
  
9 AM "Letty, you dressed yet?" Dom shouted as he waited for the trailer door to open.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Letty shouted back.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure. Tony racing yet?"  
  
"No, the race starts at noon."  
  
"Cool, I've got three hours."  
  
"Here," Dom replied as he handed her a shirt.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Everyone in the family has one, we wear it when my dad races."  
  
"Oh," Letty said as she examined the shirt. It was red with the words Team Toretto on the back in black letters. "You're gonna have to leave, so I can change."  
  
"Yeah, we'll be at the food stands, Dad's treating us to breakfast."  
  
"Okay, see you there."  
  
Race Time.  
Tony got into his car as his crew checked out the car, "Good luck," Maria said, and then added, "Be careful."  
  
"I will, it's just a race," Tony replied then gave Maria a kiss.  
  
"See you in the winner's circle, Dad," Dom said.  
  
"You know it," Tony replied, he was always optimistic.  
  
"I'll be cheering you on," Mia said, giving her dad a hug. Letty stayed quiet, no need to ruin a family moment, she's done enough of that with her own family.  
  
"You guys got to get out of here, the race is about to start."  
  
"Yeah, com' on kids let's go to the stands," Maria said as she huddled them together. "See you after the race."  
  
"Letty, can I talk to you?" Mia asked gently pulling her away from the group.  
  
"Promise not to push me down any stairs?" Letty asked turning around to look at her.  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Okay, what?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry about what?"  
  
"Pushing you down the stairs, saying all those mean things to you, and everything else."  
  
"Um.okay."  
  
"Look, I was mad because no one, and I mean, no one, has ever called me on anything. And then you come into my life and you refuse to let me lie or anything, and it just pissed me off that I couldn't pretend, at all with you."  
  
"I have that effect on people."  
  
"So, you forgive me?"  
  
"Yeah, as long as you promise to never, ever push me down stairs again."  
  
"Deal." Letty and Mia took a seat on the bleachers next to Maria and Dom, the race started, and Tony was in the lead. They watched the first lap then the family began walking around and looking at all the booths.  
  
"So, your dad racing?"  
  
"Oh, no, my friend's dad," Letty replied.  
  
"Boyfriend?" the guy asked leaning closer to her.  
  
"No, just a friend."  
  
"Really, so, you're free?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Well, you wanna take a walk?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Letty, com' on," Dom said as he grabbed her arm, and began running towards the racetrack.  
  
"Dominic, what's going on?" Letty asked, and before she knew it Tony's car was crashing into the wall of the racetrack only a few feet away from her. Dom froze as the car blew up right in front of them, and then she heard it, Dom's scream. But it was as if it everything was in slow motion, Dom began running towards Tony's car, and Letty noticed too late, she couldn't stop him. "Dominic, don't!" Letty shouted, the security guards pulled Dom back and away from the accident. He had burns on his arms, hands and legs for getting too close to the burning vehicle, but his heart was the most injured part of his body. 


	18. Three Lonely Doves

Author's Note: I am so sorry it took so long to update. Okay a couple of years to update, but I updated! Yay me! So I thought I'd remind everyone of the ages of the characters: Letty is 14 (now), Mia is 16 and Dominic is 22.

Chapter 18: Three Lonely Doves

Dominic, Letty and Mia clad in black were perched on the couch like three crows on a telephone wire. Their eyes were cast to the carpet as Maria (Mrs. Toretto) paced silently behind them. They were all anticipating the arrival of the limo to take them to the funeral. Letty's dress was too large for her tiny frame, she had been wasting away since Anthony's accident, replicating Dom's example. She picked at invisible specks on her bitten nails as she tried to prevent the tears. She could see the trails they had felt on the Torettos' faces, drenching them in depression. Her lower lip trembled as the doorbell rang through the frozen house. Maria extended her pace to the door and opened it letting Vince in a too small black suit into the house. His clip-on tie poked out from his pocket, his pants floated seven inches above his shoes, and his jacket stop at his elbows. A tiny chuckle escaped Maria's lips defrosting the perched crows. All three heads swung to greet their new companion and mimicked Maria's response.

"Dominic, why don't you let Vincent borrow one of your suits?" Maria suggested placing her hands on his shoulders leading him towards the stairs. Dom trailed the pair, shaking his head.

Mia stood crossing to the kitchen window to take over her mother's watch. She stared at the street waiting for the black car to take the blackened family to their patriarch's grave. Letty debated joining her but thought better of it. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't comfort Mia. With Dom it was easy, hand him a wrench, listen to his stupid stories, grab him a beer…Mia…Mia would want to talk and Letty couldn't talk. Talking was not one of her numerous talents. Listening…she could try. She brought herself to her feet and joined Mia in the kitchen. She hopped onto the counter beside Mia, her feet dangling against the cabinet.

"Mia…" Letty began.

"It shouldn't have been him. It wasn't even his fault, idiotic driver didn't know…You should eat something," Mia rambled as she retrieved milk for the fridge, bowl for the cabinet, spoon from the drawer and cereal from the cupboard. She added the milk and cereal into the bowl handing it to Letty along with the spoon.

"I'm not really…"

"My dad would want you to eat, you would eat if he asked you to, won't you?"

"Yeah, I'm starving," she replied shoving the spoon into her mouth.

They climbed into the limbo, one right after the other. Dominic and Mia sat on either side of Maria; Vince sat beside Dominic, Letty with Mia. Rosaries dangled from the women's fingers, swaying with the bumps in the road. Their steady breathing consumed the silent atmosphere, their heads bowed. The limo came to a stop behind the hearse and Vince and Dom exited standing beside the coffin that had been wheeled out. Six men stood around the coffin preparing to transport it to the hearse. The three women watched through tinted window as six hands closed round the bars and lifted, marching Anthony to his final ride.

The beauty of having departed parents is no longer having to mourn the loss of loved ones. Letty didn't believe that Anthony would depart; she didn't believe she would love the Torettos. They were just a family of good Samaritans trying to buy their way into someone's good graces. Her heart had changed over time, grown to love the Torettos and everything they did to help her. She had thought it would last, this infernal happiness that seemed determined to infect her every cell. Anthony had been caring and loving towards her, bringing her into his family without hesitation. Now she was mourning one of the few people who truly loved her. She always lost those who loved her and soon she felt she'd be alone. Maria placed her arms around hers and Mia's shoulders as they walked behind the coffin towards Tony's final rest.

The priest stood next to the headstone awaiting their arrival a bible clutched in his hands. They surrounded the open grave, a rose resting in each of their hands. Marie was wedged securely between her offspring, Dom arm rested across Letty's slumped shoulders drawing her close to his side. Vince's placed himself beside Mia. The priest words echoed through the quiet cemetery, bouncing off the weather worn headstones and sailing back to the tiny group. The women's heeled feet sank deeper into the ground as if hoping to join their fallen hero. Maria's tears were constant, Mia's shaky and Letty's stained Dom's jacket. The only words spoke were those coming from the holy man's mouth as he finalized Tony's exit from the world. _I should have been me_, Letty thought, _Tony is needed here I have nothing to offer the Torettos._ They approached the grave each tossing a handful of dirt upon the casket followed by the roses. They all stayed until the last shovel of dirt sealed the opening, the workers' voices the only sound. They made their way back to the limo, climbed inside and rode back to the Toretto home to prepare for the wake.

Maria placed the food on the kitchen table along with silverware, plates and glasses. She busied herself with mindless tasks to keep her eyes dry. All of Anthony's friends had come to express their sympathy and offer their help with running the market and garage. She promised to call if she ever needed anything, and that yes Dom would run the garage and yes Mia would help with the store and yes of course Letty would be staying with them. She glanced around the room searching for Dominic and Letty; she hadn't seen them since they'd arrived from the cemetery. Mia was easy to spot, the perfect co-hostess, taking everyone's sympathy and answers their questions. She worried the most about Letty and Dominic they had been the closest to Tony and something told her she was not done losing her family…

Letty sat perched on the counter in the garage swinging her legs right to left, crossing one over the other. She had escape the house as soon as the opportunity had presented itself. She'd glided through the living room, avoiding the "poor little orphan Annie" stares, out the back door and through the side door. Tony's Charger was usually slumbering beneath the wooden roof after the races, enjoying a well deserved rest. The side door swung open to reveal Dominic as he made his own escape.

"You hiding too?" Letty asked startling her new companion.

"Jesus, Letty, what are you doing in here?" Dominic asked joining her on the counter.

"The same thing as you, hiding."

"Hiding? Who says I'm hiding?"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Came to get my keys, I'm going to the track."

"Can I come?"

"Yeah," he said helping her down.

"Why aren't you with Vince?"

"Vince…Vince…"

"Is a well trained monkey?" she offered.

"Something like that. He's helping my mom with some stuff."

They walked to his car in agree upon silence. Their drive to the track was short and their arrival went unnoticed. Dominic took the car into the pit his father had used and they rummaged through the tools that had been left. A Team Toretto jacket hung in the locker, its red and black leather catching Letty's eye. She wondered into the locker room to retrieve the jacket leaving Dom alone to observe the tools that had last been in his father's hands. She opened the locker and took the jacket off its hook. It was still slathered in Tony's scent and Letty was sure it would bring Maria comfort during the night. She would have something, for however long it lasted, that smelled like the one man in the world she loved. She could wear it around the garage and market to remind herself and those around her the great man her husband had been. The clanking of a tool colliding with the floor drew Letty out of her thoughts, _Dom must have dropped something, he can be so clumsy_, she thought as she went to rejoin Dom. She froze as she took in the sight before her. A wrench laid beside a bloody body, the face was indistinguishable but Dom's wasn't. Her eyes locked onto Dom's hands and traced the blood up his arms. Her breath was trapped in her chest; her body began shaking as the realization hit her.

"Dom…" her voice trembled forcing out a breath. His eyes met hers, shocked that she was there, as if he'd forgotten. "Dom…what…"

He crossed the room towards her, drew her to his chest and exited the pit. He seat belted her in the passenger seat and got into the car. He went around the racetrack, accelerating at every turn with Letty beside him shaking in her seat, tears escaping her eyes, shouting, "Dom! Dominic! Dom!"

"Letty…"

"What did you do?" she asked, calm settling through her body.

"I…I…didn't mean to…I just…"

"We should have call an ambulance."

"We should go home," he said driving off the track.

Dominic and Letty turned down their street and were greeted by blue and red lights. She turned to look at Dominic, biting her bottom lip, they were losing Dom. They were going to lose Dom. He pulled into the driveway, cops swarmed the car. He opened the door, raised his hands in the air, dropped his keys, and placed his hands his head. Letty's door was yanked open and she was taken out of the car. Maria and Mia ran to her side, bringing her into a hug. They all turned to watch as Dom was handcuffed and escorted to the cop car. He glanced back to smile at his family before the door was slammed. The jacket was still gripped tightly in Letty's hands; there were bloody handprints all over her back.

"Let's go," Maria said grabbing the keys off the ground. They drove behind the police cars to the police station. Letty's mind wandered, she knew they didn't have the funds necessary to bail Dom out or legal representation. She knew she could get the money they would need or rather she knew someone she could get the money from. She had never thought she would need him; it wasn't like they were all that close. They had only known each other for a short time and they weren't big fans of each other, but she couldn't lose the Torettos. She wouldn't let anything happen to them…if she lost them she knew she'd lose herself.

"Letty, sweetheart, they need you to make a statement," Maria said reeling in Letty's wandering mind.

"I didn't see anything," Letty replied finally noticing her surroundings, they stood before the front desk in the police station. She hadn't realized she'd left the car…she could remember anything after getting in the car.

"Funny your clothes say otherwise," the officer offered.

All three women stared at Letty's clothing. There were bloody hands prints along the sleeves and back. They could see where Dom had touched her, hugged her.

"I didn't see anything…"

"Captain wants a statement and I happen to want to keep my job, let's go," he said pointing her towards an empty room. She followed his arm into the room, grabbing the chair, dragging it to the far corner of the room.

"Can you please state your name?"

"Letty."

"Letty…"

"Letty Toretto."

"Alright…" He was not enjoying his task, she could tell. She didn't want to make it easy for him, she didn't want to talk about what she'd seen or rather didn't see. She wrapped her arms around her knees as question after question were hurled her way. She answered only the ones that she wanted to. Questions that would paint Dom in a more positive light, anything to save her little family. He grew frustrated and she was allowed to rejoin Mia and Maria.

"Is it done? Can she go?" Maria asked her arms encircling Letty.

"Yes, she's done."

"What about my son?" she asked sitting Letty beside Mia on the cold oak bench.

While Maria was engrossed with the police officers, Letty wandered over to the pay phone mounted to the far wall. Her quarter glided through the slot and dialed the seven numbers that would save the Torettos. Ring…she could still hang up…ring…she could figure out another way…ring…a gruff voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Jonathan, its Leticia…I need your help," she stated.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…it's not me who is in trouble."

"Who is it?"

"Dominic Toretto well actually all the Torettos."

"What is it Letty?"

"I need bail money for Dom and a lawyer."

"Letty…what happened."

"Please, please I need your help. Please just help me."

"Letty…I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Letty placed the phone back on its cradle and rested her forehead on the wall. She knew this was going to cost her; he would come down and be superman. He'd save her small fading family and in a way her. She'd have to face a trial; she'd be a witness against Dom. She couldn't do it. She be helping Maria lose Dominic. She had so little left, how could she take more from her after she'd given Letty so much?

Letty had spent the last two weeks tormented by the mere thought of speaking. She had become a mime, acting out her every word. She avoided Dom. He tried day and night to catch her attention. She worked in the market instead of the garage. She missed breakfast, waking early and studying late. Dom left her alone most of the time not waiting to cause her anymore distress. But as his trial date approached and the visits with the lawyer became more frequent his patience wavered. He knew she would not be testifying, she refused, not wanting to hurt Maria further. He wanted the chance to explain to her what had happened but she didn't want to know. No matter how hard he tried the further Letty was from him.

Today was the day. Today was Dom's last day of freedom. The three Toretto women sat in a row dressed in their snowy dresses. Dominic sat before them, hands in his lap, eyes trained on the judge. Everyone knew the outcome; there was no way to pretend. Dom was guilty. Dominic stood as the judge prepared to announce his sentence.

"Mr. Dominic Toretto you are here by sentenced to three and a half years in a correctional facility with the possibility of parole after two," the judge said.

Dominic, in his suit, was a lone crow before three lonely doves, who held one another. Maria's tears spilled into Letty's hair while Mia's stained her mother's dress. Vince held his head high, locking eyes with his best friend as he was escorted out of the courtroom. Vince followed suit and escorted the women out of the courtroom. They were silent during their walk to the car. They were alone and they had no time to mourn their losses. Tomorrow they would rise as they always had, as they always would. They would rise at dawn to prepare themselves for their day ahead. Mia and Letty would open the market, feeding the breakfast crowd as Maria unlocked the garage. Vince would arrive and take over so Maria could take over for Mia and Letty while they when to school. At school they would receive the pity stares, they were outcast. Suddenly Dominic's name was one uttered in fear and the Toretto girls were to be avoided, who knew what they were capable of. Letty held her head high, arm linked with Mia's, she would not let her fall. They would stand strong together and face their critics head on. They had each other, they were suddenly sisters. The friendless, lonely Toretto doves fluttering down the darken halls of high school…


End file.
